Affection Meter
by RedGlitch
Summary: What happens when Fuutarou's life actually becomes a dating sim? Add in the incentive to not lose affection points as that would make him lose money and Fuutarou will now be forced to invest in making sure these girls are happy along with getting good grades.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Fuck. **

**I don't own The Quintessential Quintuplets.**

**Man, I don't even own Word anymore, because fuck Microsoft.**

**That's why I fell off the world of Fanfiction.**

**Got a new laptop and apparently I have to pay for Word Document?**

**Ex-fucking-cuse me? **

**That was free on my old laptop.**

**What in the fucking…**

**Anyways, If you have no idea who I am, good.**

**I completely forgot what I was doing with my old fics.**

**Cheers!**

Fuutarou blinked at the message in front of him.

_Rice: __¥200_

_Barbecue Meal: ¥400_

_Udon:¥250_

_w/Fried Shrimp: ¥150_

_Fried Squid: ¥100_

_Fried Chicken: ¥100_

_Fried Sweet Potato: ¥100_

_Pudding: ¥180_

_etc._

Now this may seem like an ordinary menu he was reading off, but no.

Fuutarou tapped his finger against the floating words, before the words he tapped on lit up and he got a new message.

_You have bought x1 Barbecue Meal! ¥400 was taken out of your balance._

"..."

Fuutarou's pants felt a bit lighter.

No.

More specifically, his backpocket felt lighter.

Fuutarou would have reached back to feel where he usually kept his wallet, but in his hands was already a Barbecue Meal Tray.

"..."

As Fuutarou walked towards his usual seat in the cafeteria to eat, he can hear the whispers of his fellow students.

"Uwaaa… Uesugi's got an actual meal this time…" A girl whispered among her friends.

"Going to sit alone again, I bet…" One boy snickered with the rest of his friends.

"What a weirdo… No friends or anything…" Another murmured.

Fuutarou's footsteps became heavier and heavier the closer he got to his table.

"_¥400 _gone… I can't believe it… I'm going crazy right…?" He thought to himself as he realized he was going to have to skip one day of lunch to make up for today's meal.

He had tried to get a refund, but there was strangely no one there to respond to him.

He looked around and it seemed no one else saw the floating words either.

What is this?

He had to double check his wallet to confirm what went on.

Sure enough, he was _¥400 _short.

Fuutarou sighed as he placed his tray onto the table he usually sat at.

.

.

.

Or as what you may have guessed, he would have if not for another tray crashing into his.

Fuutarou looked up to see a long red-haired female who's uniform he did not recognize.

Upon closer inspection, no not that close you pervert, he recognized some star accessories and a rather remarkable glare.

"Excuse me! I was here first! The table beside this one is open, so please move there." The girls voice rang into his head before

Fuutarou was about to respond harshly before he realized he couldn't speak.

Looking around he realized that everyone else seemed to be frozen.

A chill ran down his spine.

What was happening?

He looked back at the girl he was talking to before realizing she didn't seem to be frozen.

She stood there waiting expectantly, seemingly unaware of what was going around him.

Once again, there were floating words in front of him.

_A: Respond Harshly_

_B: Apologize and Comply_

_C: Flirt_

_D: Put it in_

Fuutarou stared at what seemed to be his options to talking to this girl.

Now a normal boy in Japan would understand that he is now in a dating sim.

However.

Fuutarou was never able to afford such entertainments when he was young, nor would he have tried in the present due to financial reasons and his need to study.

So he was unable to really fully comprehend what was going on, much less rationalize it.

He did however quickly pulled himself together as he looked at the options, at least understanding that he had to choose or he won't be able to move on.

A.

Hm.

He would normally go with this option and be done with it.

Who's he to care what a random student thinks of him?

However, there wasn't a need to be hasty. Things were currently extremely weird and it'd be best for him to not rush things.

B.

Hm.

He was here first. Why should he have to leave? This girl was clearly new here and would need to learn the rules of the cafeteria.

This was his seat.

No deal.

C.

No. Fuutarou was pretty sure this option would make the girl hate him more than option A.

D.

Put what in?

Fuutarou was stumped.

Human interactions were a pain these days.

After a few moments of thinking, he decided that he shouldn't change who he is and just go with option "A" like he already would.

He tapped the 1st option, causing the floating words to disappear before he involuntarily began speaking.

"I sit here everyday! You move!" Fuutarou responded harshly as he glared back at the girl.

"What the heck? I was going to say that anyways, but it's like my body spoke on its' own…!" Fuutarou was now extremely alarmed as the sensation of momentarily losing control had him panicking.

"What does that matter? The tables are first come first serve!" The red haired girl retorted, getting up in his face as her voice raised.

Once again, words floated in front of him as the girl stayed still, breathing and glaring at him as if she were waiting for an answer, no matter how weird that looked.

"_Affection Loss: 10. ¥100 deducted."_

_A. Childishly get into the seat, claiming it as your own stubbornly._

_B. Comply and give up your seat before sitting across the table._

_C. Apologize and ask for forgiveness, complimenting her in the process._

_D. Put it in._

Fuutarou stared at the words before him.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

He was being penalized because some girl didn't like him a little less?!

He must be in hell.

A hell where he loses money every time someone didn't like him.

If that's how it is, then Fuutarou would have to sell his kidneys soon to be able to afford such expenses!

Calming down, he steeled himself as he went over the options, being sure to avoid anymore money loss.

"Alright Fuutarou. You can do this… This is a multiple choice question and you've answered thousands correctly in your time." Fuutarou mentaly encouraged himself as he looked over the options.

A.

I don't think she'll like that. Darnit… What would a girl like…?

B.

I don't think that'll be good enough…

She probably won't accept it if I just sat across from her to see her face to face…

C.

This would probably be the best option, but I don't know how to compliment a girl…

Then again, it seems whatever is happening will speak for me anyways…

D.

No.

This option scares me and I wish for it to disappear from my sight.

Wracking his brain, Fuutaoru eventually decided he'd have to go with what the game seemingly wants.

Taking a deep breath, he tapped on C.

The world returned to normal with everyone around him moving as if nothing happened again, before whatever phenomena was happening took over.

Fuutarou stared at the smaller girl before he nodded, picking up his tray.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I responded harshly because I'm not used to a beautiful girl taking my seat. By this time in the year, everyone has their own self established seats." The young Uesugi apologized with a smile he never knew he could make before taking his tray away to look around and move on.

The young girl seemed to be at a loss for words with the sudden behaviour change.

Fuutarou couldn't blame her either.

He was at a loss of words for the 180.

"OI! Weird body take over thing! How did you change moods so fast and what was that answer?!" The normally stoic boy mentally yelled before the red haired girl began to respond.

Red faced, she looked up at him before stuttering out a sentence.

"I-it's fine… You don't have to move somewhere else… The cafeteria's full so you can sit across from me…" She stammered out, timidly avoiding eye contact as her face gained a small blush, while the young boy regained control.

"Speaking of 180's, this girls pretty weak to compliments, huh?" Fuutarou thought as he nodded, taking the seat across, thankful he got to keep what's left of his waning funds.

The 2 heard whispers around them about Fuutarou sitting with the new girl.

Everyone was naturally curious as to what the relationship between the 2 were, causing the girl to become even redder in the face, unable to focus on eating.

Fuutarou decided to simply ignore her and everyone else, avoiding any conversations in case those messages appeared again.

But of course it did.

_Would you like to use x1 barbecue meal?_

He had to manually select to eat? What in the…

Getting over the bizarreness of things so far, keeping his cool, he just acted normal.

He was going over some of his papers, before the girl spoke up to him.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" She asked, seemingly gaining her ability to speak back.

"I'm reviewing for a test…" Fuutarou answered carefully, doing his best to not give any reason for whatever happened before happen again.

"Ohh… I can understand the uneasiness before a test… What was your grade like?" The girl asked despite having already taken the test from the boy, too quick for him to keep it away from her.

"Hmmm… Fuutarou Uesugi… You got... " The girl began before her eyes widened in shock.

"100 points…?!"

The 100 point scorer sipped his water in a very condescending way as he watched the girl get surprised over his simple test score.

"You must be really smart, Uesugi-kun! I can't even imagine getting a score that high!" The girl exclaimed before clapping her hands together with a bright smile out of nowhere.

"This must be fate! Today is a chance meeting so I have an idea…" She began, though Fuutarou knew where she was going with this train of thought.

"Why don't you teach me?" She asked with eyes full of what Fuutarou would assume to be hope, he wouldn't know with his people skills.

Once again, the options came up to him.

_A. Tell her you will do anything for such a lovely lady. _

_B. Deny her request coldly and immediately leave._

_C. Try to play off your score as dumb luck._

_D. Tell her if she wants your services, she'd have to offer something else in return._

Fuutarou once again went over the options. Reading really carefully.

"Hmm… Let's avoid A. That's way too cliche for my taste…" Fuutarou thought, not wanting to send out the wrong feelings.

"B would be ideal, but I'm afraid I'd have to pay for such an answer…" The poor boy thought, his wallet already feeling heavy in a way that he didn't want it to feel.

"C would be a hard stretch… It will probably take her 1 day here before she recognized my name as the top scorer…" He glumly thought before his eyes finally drifted down to D.

Thankfully it wasn't the ambiguous "Put it in" these message boards randomly said without any context.

"D… This is the fair and safe one without having to sacrifice my character. Let's go with this one." The soon to be unfortunate boy thought as he tapped D, immediately causing him to talk against his will.

Fuutarou's body moved against his will as he reached his hand over the small table, gently lifting the smaller girls head by her chin to look up at him, facing him eye to eye as he gave a smile that he was not aware that his face muscles would allow him to do.

"I would not mind teaching you, but you'd have to offer me something in return instead…" Fuutarou's voice came out in such a way that it caused both parties involved to shiver while his hand trailed down from her face to gently caress her shoulder.

Fuutarou was internally screaming inside his head as he watched the scene unfold.

"What in the world?!" He uproared inside his mind. "That's what that does?!"

It took him awhile before realization dawned on him as to what the "D" options were meant to be.

Thank whatever god was watching over him that he did not even think to choose those options.

Wait.

He was talking to that girl. How was she reacting?

Right in front of him, the girl he was talking to had frozen, staring at him with wide eyes as her face turned the same shade of red as her hair.

She tried to stutter out something incoherent, before picking up her tray and dashing out frantically, leaving Fuutarou behind.

"..."

Fuutarou just stooed there, shocked at what he (against his will) did.

He'd have likely stood there forever if not for his phone giving him an alert, snapping him out of his stupor.

It was his dearest little sister, Raiha.

He read the message of her asking him to call her.

It took Fuutarou a while before he regained all of his senses to go to a quieter place and call his sweet sister to distract him from the horrors of what happened today.

"HEY! BIG BRO! DID DAD TELL YOU YET?!" His sister's voice blasted through his handheld, not even giving him a chance to tell her what had happened today, much less hello.

"W-what is it? What happened?" Fuutarou asked, worriedly considering how his day was going.

"We might finally be rid of our debt!" She happily sang through the phone, her sweet angelic voice soothing what was once a racing heart.

"Dad found a great part time job! This really rich family just moved in and they're looking for a private tutor!" She explained to the boy. "It'll be a fun homey place to work at! They're also paying 5 times the normal rate!"

"That… sounds suspicious…" The boy skeptically responded, especially with how his day was going.

"Well, you could also live with only one kidney" The young girl informed.

"No way." Fuutarou's voice came out seriously.

"I'm just kidding. He said they have terrible grades and I just know you can help them!"

"Wait, I never said i'd...-" Fuutarou begin before everything paused again.

"We'll finally be able to fill our bellys, huh, big brother?" His younger sisters voice sighed innocently through the phone.

.

.

.

After agreeing to the job, he asked his sister what type of person he would be tutoring.

"Oh, she just transferred to your school! She's in the exact same grade as you and from what I remember… her name was…" Raiha wracked her brain as she tried to recall what the name of her big brothers client was.

"Nakano… Eatsuki?" She did her best at guessing.

"Ah, alright, I'll be sure to say hi if I see her." Fuutarou sighed.

"Okay, bro! I'll talk to you when you get home!" Raiha gave her farewells before hanging up.

"Nakano Eatsuki…?" Fuutarou thought as he got back to his seat in class.

Around him people were buzzing with excitement. No doubt gossipping about whatever was happening around.

It wasn't until his teacher called for everyone's attention that he looked up.

He was introducing the new transfer student.

The new transfer student who stood right in front of the classroom.

Red hair.

Star accessory.

Still didn't have their own schools uniform yet.

"My name is Itsuki Nakano. A pleasure to meet you all." The girl said as some text flew across from her with her name spelled out "Itsuki Nakano" for him to read.

Immediately all around him, his classmates were already talking amongst each other about her.

"Whoa, it's a girl!"

"She's so cute!"

"I heard she's also loaded!"

Great.

A rich "cute" transfer student.

And he had just tried to get her into unsavory acts.

Timidly, Fuutarou tried his best to try and salvage the situation that some unknown force had forced him into.

"H-hi there…" He weakly greeted.

The girl was almost to her seat when she saw him, locking eyes with him and then immediately turning red faced again and stammering out a hello before going to her desk and immediately having a book propped up to cover her face.

"Oh boy." Fuutarou thought to himself with a weak smile. "What do I do now…?"

_**The Next Day**_

Fuutarou walked into the cafeteria with a plan.

He was going to go straight up to Itsuki Nakano and tell her to forget yesterday's events as he was not himself at the time.

Whether or not it's that easy is anyone's guess, but it's not like he had much else to work with now does he?

When he got to the table, he noticed that it was already full.

Itsuki Nakano was sitting with 4 other girls.

"She has friends?!" The young Uesugei boy thought before his eyes made contact with hers.

The girl to her credit stayed calm, but immediately went red before awkwardly looking back down at her food.

Really now.

She can't possibly have been this effected from what he said.

One of the girls friends had turned her head back, noticing him.

It was for a brief moment, but Fuutarou swore he saw a gleam in the girls eyes, before she spoke up.

"Oh…? Were you looking for a table?" The short haired girl asked with a smile.

"Y-yes, but i'll be fine. I think I see a spot over there right now!" The dark haired boy stuttered for a moment before regaining his bearings.

"Well why don't you eat with us?" She offered, having decided to follow him as he had tried to leave before any more contact was made.

"No, I think I'll be fine, I don't want to be a bother and I think I can manage on my own."

"Why not? Don't you want to eat while being surrounded by beautiful girls?" The girl asked before she said in a lower voice. "When you don't even have a girlfriend…?"

"Wh-who said I don't have a girlfriend?!" The boy reacted loudly.

This was when the girl took a quick step to get in front of him, blocking his path.

"You're the one that's gotten Itsuki flustered, aren't you?" Her eyes made direct contact with his, causing him no slight discomfort.

"What I said yesterday was not at all what I meant for it to sound like." Fuutarou carefully answered before the girl held her hand to her face, eyes wide with a wide grin.

"Oh! So you are! What'd you say to her, you ladykiller, you?" She laughed with a playful grin, before the words floated up again.

_ her you don't remember._

_ her the truth._

_ her to mind her own business._

_ her nothing you wouldn't say to her._

"Darnit, another one of these… Can't risk losing any more money…" Fuutarou thought to himself before he read the options.

As he was going through them, he noticed something weird.

Just a little under this girl's … ahem… modesty, was another set of text.

"_Oh! So you are! What'd you say to her, you ladykiller, you?"_

It seems he can see the last sentence that was said in dialogue option.

However, he noticed that this girls name was at the top left.

Fuutarou's eyes widened as he recognized the last name.

_**Ichika Nakano**_

What the heck? Is this a sister?

There's no other way for them to have the same last names…

Fuutarou then looked back at the table they had just came from.

There was a girl with a very noticeable ribbon on happily talking amongst the 4.

Itsuki was watching him and her sister from afar, eyes filled with worry, but her face seemed to have regained its natural color.

Another girl was absentmindedly enjoying her food it seems, having a pair of headphones around her neck, seemingly disinterested from whatever else was happening at the table.

And the last one had some sort of butterfly hair accessory, paying attention to the one with the ribbon on.

What Fuutarou noticed?

They all seemed to have the same face and body type.

If it weren't for their choices in clothing and hairstyle, Fuutarou probably wouldn't have recognized that they were any different.

A shiver went down Fuutarou's spine as he realized what this meant.

Everything began to click.

He was getting paid 5x the rate of a normal tutor, because there are currently 5 rich transferred students who need help with their grades.

Fuutarou was going to need to get along with all 5.

As the young boys spirit began to dissipate from his body, he then remembered that he was supposed to choose an option.

Doing a skim over and not even going to bother with option D. Fuutarou decided to just tell her the truth since A would be a shoddy lie and C would just cause him to lose money.

Tapping the option, he allowed whatever force to take over as his voice came out.

"She had asked me to help her study and I had asked her for services in return." The boy vaguely answered, glad that the answer was normal and not too detailed.

"Oh? What kind of services did you ask her…?" Who he now knew as Ichika asked, her voice turning a slight bit cold.

Surprisingly there weren't any options up for him to choose.

Fuutarou guessed that maybe even whatever this system was had seen the situation as too dangerous.

Fuutarou's mind raced through whatever response he could muster as he realized that as of right now, nothing was frozen like it would be if he had to choose from the 4 options.

"T-to join a club I wanted to make…" He lied terribly.

The short haired girl stared at him for a moment, before her smile returned normally, all senses of danger and coldness having left as she spoke in her former mannerisms.

"Is that so? I didn't expect you to be the club type." She stated, amusement in her voice.

"I'm not usually, but I'd like to start for possible extra credits for my future…" The boy sheepishly smiled, feigning embarassment.

"Aw! Well how about I go try to talk her into it? I'm sure she'd love to join!" Ichika patted the taller boys back before she began moving back to her table.

"Just leave it all to Big Sister Ichika, okay~?" She winked before leaving him.

"Big sister? Aren't we in the same grade…?" Fuutarou thought.

He sat down, gathering his thoughts about the information he had just learned.

"5 students… It can't be that bad and I think I've successfully cleared up any weird thoughts about me…"

"Hnn… As long as everything cleared up, I should be fine! Everything will go smoothly and I can finally pay off my debt!"

The young boy was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't realize someone was right in front of him calling his name.

"UuuuuUesugi-saaaaaaaaaaan!" A loud voice rang in his ears as he realized someone was right in front of his face, waaaaaaaay to close for comfort.

"..."

"..."

The Uesugi boy and the girl wearing a ribbon stared at each other before the boys mental processes caught up with him.

"WHOA! Who are you?!" The boy yelled, backing up on reflex, though he could clearly see her name.

"Hurray! You finally looked at me!" She said with a smile Fuutarou didn't recognize.

It was then that the choices came up again to Fuutarou's surprise.

She didn't ask a question as far as he knew, but nonetheless they came up.

_A. "How do you know my name?"_

_B. "What do you want?" _

_C. "Oh, hey, it's been a while." _

_D. "I can look at you all day." _

Fuutarou stared at the options.

They were all relatively normal.

A seemed redundant, he was pretty sure his name was becoming more common knowledge thanks to Itsuki or just plain anyone in this school who thought he was weird.

B was a fair question. He didn't expect for one of the other sisters to just come up to his face like that. The only issue was that he wasn't sure if the words would have him say it abrasively, which may lose him "affection points".

C was a weird one. If this girl was a recently transferred student, it's highly unlikely that they've seen each other before..

D was a no. Never again.

Fuutarou thought a bit, before he decided to go with C on the off chance that they had met before.

"Oh, hey, it's been a while, how have you been?" Fuutarou asked, which elicited a strange response from the girl.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked with an awkward smile.

One that looks so forced that even he with his lack of people skills can see through it.

"Ah, sorry, I may have been mistaken. I just felt like we had met in the past."

The girl stayed quiet for a bit, confusing Fuutarou before he heard her whispering something to him.

"Do you remember…?" He could barely hear her voice through the cafeteria, but managed to make out what she said.

.

.

.

Because it was in the dialogue box in front of him.

4 options as usual.

4 weird options that he didn't quite understand.

_A. Tell her you don't know what she's talking about._

_B. Tell her you could never forget, as she changed your life._

_C. Tell her that you remember as it was only 5 years ago._

_D. Tell her her cup size._

Fuutarou's eyes repeatedly reread B and C.

Slowly it dawned on him.

He looked at Yotsubas facial expression to see it was one with a hopeful smile but cloudy eyes.

A face that he did remember seeing in the past.

_**Ey, that wraps things up for me here. **_

_**First Chapter and all I can say is wow. **_

_**I have no idea what I'm doing. **_

_**Had to reread a lot. **_

_**Had to replay some dating sims.**_

_**And in the end, I had to try and make things happen with a goal in mind.**_

_**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this 1st chapter to start things off! **_

_**Tell me how you feel I fucked up and then give me some fun Dialogue options you would have put in here! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Gotoubun. I never even thought i'd be into quintuplets until I read this. **

**I didn't even know Quintessential was a word til this came out. **

Fuutarou's mind was on overdrive.

He kept rereading the options as his memory flashed back to that 1 day.

It couldn't be.

He assumed she was gone from his life by now. What are the chances that she'd appear in front of him with these circumstances?

It wasn't until a loud ding sound came from out of nowhere, startling the boy as he looked around.

The world was unpaused.

"I guess not. You might have mistaken me for someone else!" Yotsuba Nakano forced a grin.

"Oh! Look at the time! Class is about to start. It was nice meeting you, Uesugi-kun!" The girl quickly dashed off, leaving the young boy confused.

What happened?

So far everytime he had to pick an option, the world would stay paused.

Was there a time limit?

Everything became increasingly more strange for him as he could only watch as the girl went further and further away.

He's going to have to see her later anyways.

Sighing, Fuutarou's heart calmed down as he went through the rest of the school day with muddled thoughts.

**Later**

Fuutarou realized he didn't have the address to the quintuplet's house.

Cursing to himself, it seemed like Raiha didn't have it either and his dad was busy at work.

The boy was left with no other option but to try and trail behind Itsuki since she went straight home after class.

He tried not to look like a creeper as he followed the girl who was soon joined by 2 of her other sisters.

Fuutarou hid rather well if he does say so himself.

He did have a bit of a wild past after all, so it was only natural that he was capable of blending in with the area due to his previous ventures with nature.

"Having fun are we?" A voice drew his attention.

Looking down from the cutout of a buddhist monk he was behind, he recognized the girl as one of the sisters.

Not that he'd have needed to tell who she was as her name floated across from her along with some options.

_**Miku Nakano**_

_A. Yes, I'm having a blast._

_B. No, I'm actually Catholic._

_C. Depends, do I look enlightened?_

_D. I can think of other ways to have actual fun._

Fuutarou went through the options and all of them came off as snarky to him.

Except D which doesn't exist to Fuutarou.

Deciding that the best course of option was to go with the least snarky sounding one, he chose A.

"Of course. I'm having a blast." Fuutarou responded through a weird grin.

"So following and watching high school girls is your way of having fun? How sad…" Miku commented dryly through a monotonous voice.

"Wait. That's not what I meant! Please don't take this out of context" The boy immediately pleaded as the girl stared at him with emotionless eyes.

She then turned around and walked off without a word, not confirming anything with him.

Sighing to himself Fuutarou trailed behind a bit further back from behind the 3.

Hopefully he can explain his situation as they drew nearer to what he assumed would be their home.

He looked around, recognizing the area as a part of the upper class, before seeing a large apartment building.

His eyes widened at the scale and what he'd assume to be a fortune just to live in such a place.

He turned the corner of the sidewalk only to be greeted face to face with one of the other quintuplets.

"What are you? Some kind of stalker?" She asked as her name floated across her.

_**Nino Nakano**_

Along with some options of course.

A. I'm just passing through.

B. I live here.

C. I'm here as your tutor and I didn't have your address.

D. I was trying to gather the courage to ask out a beauty such as yourself.

Hm.

Hm.

Hmmmmmmm.

Why do they even give option D?

Fuutarou didn't even bother as he immediately pressed on C, deciding to just be truthful.

"I'm the tutor hired for the 5 of you girls. I wasn't told the address so I decided to just follow you home. I'm embarrassed to admit that as getting confused as to where to go on the 1st day would be unprofessional." Fuutarou robotically and monotonously responded, surprised that he actually sounded how he normally would.

"Hah? You're the one dad's hired? Well we don't need you. Us sisters can do perfectly well on our own." The girl crossed her arms, glaring at him.

_Affection loss: 10. __¥100 deducted._

Fuutarou internally screamed at the sight of those words.

The selections came up again, causing Fuutarou to really focus.

He can't afford to lose any more money.

_A. That may be so, but I still have a job to do and I only want to help if I can._

_B. Just let me in for today so I can at least make sure you really don't need help._

_C. Please, I only want to do my job. _

_D. Are you sure you don't want any personal tutor time at least…?_

This girl seems to already hate his existence!

He had to be careful.

Going over the selection real fast, he decided to go with C to match how pleading he was considering his poor wallet was beginning to starve like him.

"Please, Miss Nakano, I only want to do the job I was hired to do." He pleaded with sincerity, having the girl momentarily think about what he said before closing her eyes, sighing with her arms crossed, giving Fuutarou some hope.

"No! We don't need help and we especially don't need the help of someone the same grade as us! Now leave before I call security about a creepy stalker!" She yelled loudly, piercing Fuutarou's heart.

_Affection loss: __10\. ¥100 deducted._

Seeing the message caused Fuutarou's hopes to shatter.

He fell to his knees as the heavy weight of being completely out of money fell upon him.

The crushing feeling brought him to the ground as his hands gripped the earth.

What did he do to deserve this?

He didn't even do anything wrong!

Why was the world being this cruel to him?

Pitying the scene in front of her, Miku spoke up after witnessing the interaction.

"Cmon, Nino. It's not the boys fault. Let's just let him in today to show him how hopeless his efforts will be." The girl with the headphones said to the other sister, causing her to turn her head in disgust at the scene in front of her.

If the boy was this easy to bring down, then seeing what the job he's trying to do will entail will have him running.

Fuutarou looked up at the 2, slowly regaining his spirit, before he stood up immediately.

"Of course! Regardless of my situation, I still have a job to do!" Fuutarou pumped himself up, trying to forget his now useless wallet.

"Hmph. See how long you can say that after today." Nino said as she had the boy follow them up to their home.

The moment they got to their apartment room, Nino and Miku had left him, having gone to their rooms without a single thought about him.

Fuutarou looked around the large open space, before realizing he was alone with 1 person.

Yotsuba Nakano was in the middle of eating a sandwhich before having made eye contact with him.

The 2 stared at each other, before Yotsuba had set down her food, closing her eyes and calming herself down before she yelled out.

"WHOA! What are you doing here Uesugi-kun?!" She exclaimed.

"Yotsuba? I-i'm here as a tutor for you 5." He replied.

"Ohh! Of course you are! I heard you had the best grades in the entire school! It's only natural you'd be the one dad chose!" She beamed, moving over to slap him on the back.

"Wait… Yotsuba. About earlier." He began, but the girl continued.

"Right, right. You must be wondering where the other 4 girls are, right? Well they're in their rooms right now no doubt. I'll call them! I know Itsuki was really excited to learn!" She prattled on, before taking his hand to drag him upstairs to where the sisters were located at.

Fuutarou couldn't even force in a word as he was pulled along, not getting a chance to even ask her the questions he wanted to ask.

"Right here is Itsuki's room! She's super serious about studying! I'm sure you 2 will get alone!" Yotsuba informed as she knocked on the door.

Itsuki opened the door to see what was going on, before noticing Fuutarou with Yotsuba.

"W-wha? What are you doing here? Yotsuba! Where's the tutor?" Itsuki had immediately began blushing before focusing all her attention on Yotsuba.

"He's right here! Uesugi-kuns got the highest grades in the school! So he's going to help us!" She beamed, light radiating from her being.

"Umm… Okay…! I'll be right down, just let me prepare myself!" Itsuki said quickly before slamming the door.

"Weird. She's not always like that around people, I promise." The ribbon wearing quintuplet tilted her head, confused at her sister's behaviour.

"Oh well, next we have my room, but right after that is Mikus! She's the smartest of us 5! I'm sure you 2 will get along just fine." She stated, dragging Fuutarou along.

The boy had decided that the girl wasn't going to have the conversation he wanted, but no matter.

She was helping him out and that conversation can come up anytime.

"No. Why another classmate? There are more qualified tutors in the area. Surely we could do better." Miku flatly stated as she looked down upon the 2 of them.

"Haha… but wouldn't it be easier if the person was our age instead of some old stuffy bald guy?" Yotsuba nervously asked.

At the mention of bald guys, Miku stiffened a bit. A small action that Fuutarou noticed.

It was then he noticed a few things about her room.

It was very lightly decorated, barely anything that spoke of her interests to a japanese person.

But that's to a normal japanese person who was used to such objects.

He noticed a small portrait of a warlord who he can't recognize from the distance he was at and a small souvenir ornamental sword.

They blended in very well with the rooms interior, being this was a japanese room, but that was unless you had the eyes of desperation that Fuutarou had.

Normal people didn't have these as a base decoration. This girl was either into Japanese culture or just coincidentally had these things around.

"Do you like history?" Fuutarou blurted out, getting a confused look from Yotsuba and a surprised look from Miku.

"N-no... " The girl said quietly, covering her face as this was the first time he ever saw an emotion from her.

"Well, I have the highest grades of history in the entirety of the school, let me teach you and I shall have you know everything you could ever want!" Fuutarou loudly claimed, as the girl shrunk back.

"E-er, Uesugi?" Yotsuba called out to him with an awkward smile, having lost track of what was going on.

"Yes, Yotsuba?"

"Maybe we should go to the next room. I think you're scaring her…"

Fuutarou looked back at Miku who was currently a bit farther away from the 2, her hands were covering her face as she motioned for them to go away.

"Ah… We'll uh.. We'll be downstairs…" The boy said, feeling a bit bad.

After that awkward moment, Yotsuba cleared her throat.

"Ahem… Well this is Nino's room. She's really outgoing and is a real people person! I'm sure she'd love to join!" The girl explained as she knocked on the door.

The door creaked slightly open, just enough for Fuutarou to see a part of the quints face, before she immediately slammed the door back shut.

_Affection Loss: 10. ¥100 Yen deducted._

_Error._

_Balance is currently at 0. _

_Unable to deduct ¥100._

_Deduction cancelled._

Huh…

Seems that this thing won't take money if he doesn't have any. Makes sense.

It'd be weird if his wallet could have negative cash.

Regardless, he needed to make sure to stay out of Ninos way if he ever has money.

"Ah… No worries! We still have Ichika! She's… she's…. Uh…." Yotsuba began, not inspiring hope into Fuutarou.

"She's…?" Fuutarou edged her to continue.

"Just don't be surprised…" She finished, before opening the door.

What laid before him were mountains of garbage and clothes. Everywhere he looked had something to make a germaphobe have a heart attack.

"This is a place for living…?" He asked incredulously.

"I wish you wouldn't just barge into a ladies room and talk about it as if it's some sort of wasteland…" He heard a voice coming from one of the mountains.

Looking towards the noise, he could see a figure emerge, looking awfully tired.

"Ah, the boy from school. What are you doing here?" Ichika yawned, before bringing the blanket around her to keep herself warm underneath.

"I'm going to be your tutor... " The boy answered, getting a small surprised look from the eldest sister.

"Oh? I can't believe that you'd be our teacher. Good for you! You must be real smart for dad to choose you." She gave a lazy smile, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Look let's just get to the living room so we can begin to study, okay?" Fuutarou moved to grab the blanket off of Ichika to get her to follow him.

"W-wait!" Ichika panicked, getting Fuutarou to let go. "I'm not wearing any clothes, so that'd be embarrassing!"

"Why are you naked?" The boy yelled, embarassed.

"Well, I like to be naked within the safety of my own room when I sleep, yknow? Nothing wrong with that." She defended herself,

"Yeesh. I just cleaned this place too!" Yotsuba pouted, looking around.

"What do you even do here? Why do you even have a desk? It doesn't even look like you use it." Fuutarou nagged, looking around.

"Geez. Is that all you care about?" The eldest quint complained, before she lied on her front, giving Fuutarou an ample view of her body figure as the blanket nicely outlined her shape.

"You're in a high school girls room right now and she's wearing nothing underneath this blanket…~ Don't you have anything else in mind to do~?" She teased, getting Fuutarou to momentarily gaze before the options that have so far made his life hell came up.

A. Explain to her that you are her tutor and would like to keep things professional, so it would be nice if she could get dressed and meet him downstairs.

B. Put it in.

C. PUT IT IN!

D. PUT IT IN HARD!

Agh!

The interface has fallen for her feminine wiles!

Fuutarou tapped A, not wanting to further think on what the other options would have him do.

"I'd like to keep our relationship professional. I have a job that your father is paying me to do. May you please get dressed so that we may begin downstairs in the living room?" Fuutarou calmly said, all hints of embarrassment gone.

"WHOA! Ichika! You have clothes like this? H-how daring…" Yotsuba exclaimed, holding up some lingerie.

"We've got the same body and face, Yotsuba, maybe you could pull it off too!"

"Huuuuuh?"

"And it is about time for you to toss out your cute little kiddie underwear."

"Waaaaaa! Shhhhhhh! Be quiet! Uesugi-kun can hear you!"

Yotsuba was blushing furiously before she held up the clothing to herself, turning to ask him for his opinion.

"Uesugi-kun… what do you thi-" Yotsuba began to ask before the boy quickly moved to cover her mouth, getting a surprised look from both sisters in the room.

"Shhhhh. I'm sure you'd look great. No more questions, please. Let's go…" He hissed under his breath, earning yet another confused look from the smaller girl.

The boy knew where that question was going.

He'll be damned if whatever was messing with him forced him to choose between 4 options for THAT.

The boy then began to lead Yotsuba out the room for Ichika to change.

He then heard Ninos voice from downstairs.

"Hey everyone! My cookies just finished! I made a lot, so we can all share!" She called all the way downstairs.

Itsuki's door immediately slammed open as she went down to claim the sweet treats.

Fuutarou sighed as he went downstairs, energy being slowly wrung from him mentally.

Eventually everyone else came downstairs too to enjoy some cookies before Fuutarou slammed some papers onto the table.

"Alright now that you're all here and before you can run off. Finish these quizzes to test your abilities!" He ordered to no one due to them all being focused on anything but him.

Itsuki was happily munching on the cookies at a pace he did not feel like watching.

Miku was commenting on Ninos outfit, which turned out to be Mikus, before she began demanding she take it off and give it back to her.

Ichika was out of it, sleepily enjoying a drink while idly enjoying the baked treats.

Nino was also losing affection points with him as the notifications he was receiving repeatedly came up.

_Affection loss! ¥100 deducted! Error! Balance is at 0. Deduction cancelled!_

_Affection loss! ¥100 deducted! Error! Balance is at 0. Deduction cancelled!_

_Affection loss! ¥100 deducted! Error! Balance is at 0. Deduction cancelled!_

Over and over.

She really hated him.

"Don't worry, Uesugi-kun! I've already started!" Yotsuba declared triumphantly.

"All right! You only got your name down, but that's a great start!" Fuutarou smiled, happy to at least have one person cooperate.

After a while, the quints had filled themselves up.

"All right! We can now start on the quizzes!" Fuutarou declared once more.

Nino gave him a strangely sweet smile before asking him.

"Don't you like cookies?" She asked him innocently.

"Eh? I'm okay with them, but i-" Fuutarou began before he sighed.

_A. They're okay, but I'm not in the mood._

_B. Of course I like cookies._

_C. No. I hate em._

_D. I'd rather snack on you right now._

He didn't even need to think.

He was already getting used to this.

He tapped A.

"Sure, I'm just not in the mood for them right now…" He answered.

"Oh, don't be like that. They're perfectly fine. If you have some, I'll even take your silly quiz." The girl promised, getting a smile from the boy.

"Really? Then I'll get right to it..." He said slowly, watching her carefully.

That was weird. She just suddenly became cooperative? Especially since he was STILL getting the same notifications. Her actions do not match what whatever was haunting him was telling him. Ah well, this'll be a show of good faith.

Acquired x6 Cookies made with Love!

Description: These cookies were baked with love by Nino Nakano. They're specifically made to suit the palate of her dearest sisters tastes. Those who she does not love will find these cookies a bit off, but otherwise still okay.

There's a description for cookies?

Weird. Maybe he missed the chance to see the description of last nights dinner and the barbecue meals due to his distracted mindset.

Fuutarou ate the cookies after confirming that yes he wanted to eat them.

"Wow! You already ate almost all of them! Were they good?" Nino asked with a playful smile.

Fuutarou waited for a second.

Right on time.

_A. Yeah, they were pretty good._

_B. No, they were terrible, is your taste buds okay?_

_C. They were alright._

_D. Not as tasty as you'd be._

Unfazed, Fuutaoru tapped A.

"Yeah, they were pretty good…" He answered halfheartedly.

"I'm glad you like them… now…" She began. "What kind of deal did you make with daddy…?"

Fuutarou gulped, not minding if the interface thing came up to give him a semblance of what to say.

Oh. Okay. Sure.

NOW it didn't want to show up.

"Nothing much really…" He laughed nervously as his eyes looked anywhere but into hers.

"Oh don't lie. You're obviously not the tutoring type normally." She giggled in such a way that made him worried for his well being.

"Like I said before… We don't really need a tutor…" She smirked as her eyes bore into his, staring deep down into his soul.

Fuutarou's eyes looked around, noticing Ichika and Miku watching him as Yotsuba and Itsuki were dozing off.

"Just kidding! Here! Have some water!" Nino returned to her fake cheerful self as Fuutarou was pretty sure her affection meter was constantly banging itself against the bottom of whatever that meter was.

"Y-yeah… thanks…" Fuutarou nervously replied, getting the glass from her.

Acquired x1 Drugged Water!

Fuutarou blinked.

Drugged water?

He looked back towards Nino who had the same expression of politeness on her face, seemingly waiting for something.

He noticed Ichika and Miku staring at him rather intently too.

Fuutarou then checked the description of the water.

Description: Ice cold water! Refreshing and nice. This drink has some powerful sleep agents in it that would be capable of immediately causing whoever drinks this to take a nice long nap. Used in hospitals frequently!

"..." Fuutarou stared at the text in front of him, before Nino seemingly becoming impatient spoke up.

"Aren't you thirsty? You must be after having to move around so much…" The girl with the butterfly accessories faked worry.

.

.

.

While he repeatedly got notifications that her affection points were going down hill.

Seriously, even though it's not taking anything away, the idea of losing _¥100 _already made him want to cry, seeing it come up repeatedly hurts his very being.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, i'll just set it here." He said, placing the water down as he did not want to call them out on trying to drug him.

This earned a scowl from the girl, a momentary change in facial expression, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Anyways, like we agreed. Time to take the quizzes!" Fuutarou slammed down the papers once more, causing Itsuki and Yotsuba to wake up.

"Wawawawa! What happened! I'm awake!" Yotsuba woke with a fright, before realizing where she was as Itsuki just yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Uesugi-kun, Ninos cookies made me real tired…" She said yawning, before looking around.

Ichika had a rather mischievous smile while looking at Nino.

Nino had a forced smile on while Miku was seemingly disappointed by something.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, before Fuutarou once again reminded her that she needed to take the quiz.

The 5 quintuplets eventually did their quiz.

If Nino had to take the quiz, they all had to at least be there with her to do it together.

Especially Miku and Ichika who knew that Nino must be fuming at how her plan failed.

_**That wraps up that chapter, not too much has changed for some characters, while others got a head start.**_

_**Yotsuba is going to be avoiding Fuutarou if he even tries to ask her anything due to self loathing issues and not wanting him to confirm that she's who she is. AKA Not getting perfect grades as they promised.**_

_**Itsuki is less abrasive, but her young heart will be susceptible to Fuutarou.**_

_**Nino is the same as she was near the beginning, but has suffered a defeat so far.**_

_**Ichika has almost no change.**_

_**Miku has a sort of head start.**_

_**Will I ever show an actual affection meter? Probably. Maybe. Eventually.**_

_**Also, yes, the system was simplistic, but that's only because I wanted to keep things hidden for some later things. Otherwise you could already guess what will happen in the future events solely because you already know what the system can do.**_

_**Either way, review. Tell me what I did wrong or if something seems out of place.**_

_**I'll do my best to provide. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Blah blah blah. I don't own Gotoubun.**

**My writings much more trashier and that's not self depreciating.**

**It's a fact.**

**You're not here for me after all, you're here still for Negi's work.**

Fuutarou stared into Miku's eyes.

The same eyes stared back with the same apathy he had started getting used to.

The 2 were on the rooftop, watching the other intently as if something was about to happen.

Neither made a move, as Fuutarou was between Miku and the door, blocking her escape.

Why were they here?

Well...

"Just come with me, Miku. I promise that i'll satisfy you! No other man in school will be able to please you like I can!" Fuutarou stated firmly, his gaze unwavering as Miku's eyes were a deep and endless ocean, eternal and impossible to penetrate.

"So you say, but you can't blame me if I say I don't believe you. I've been disappointed too often in the past, what makes you think you'll be different?" The young girl asked, a cold aura emanating from her to shield her from the burning aura Fuutarou was exuding.

The 2 were clearly having an argument on Mikus attendance for the study sessions.

"They never studied as hard as I did! I've acquired more knowledge than every history teacher you've probably met! I guarantee you, that you will learn things that you never knew!" The boy argued, not letting up one bit.

"If that's the case then prove it." Miku challenged him.

Fuutarou was about to answer, before what he now referred to as "The System" came up.

_**Minigame: Trivia**_

_**Begin? Y/N**_

He blinked as he read the message.

Minigame?

That's a new one, but it is Trivia on history.

Fuutarou was quite confident in his knowledge, after all, he had never gotten an answer wrong on history for the last 4 years.

Cracking his knuckles, he presses the Y option and the world spun.

He was ready.

**Later**

Fuutarou clenched his teeth.

This trivia was actually extremely hard!

All the questions were things Fuutarou wouldn't have ever thought to look up on like what certain warlords favorite type of drinks are or where a warlord would have liked to sleep at night.

If anything, this entire Trivia was basically like filling in a profile for Japanese Warlords!

Thankfully, every single D option was so hilariously wrong, that he didn't even have to consider them.

One of the other answers were always wrong in it's own right.

He was pretty sure there was no soda back then. He was also really sure they didn't consult the internet. Things like that.

Then he had to do a coin flip.

As the last 2 answers were always eerily similar.

It took every ounce of Fuutarou's brain power to try and guess which of these asinine facts he had to get right.

Through knowledge of other things and how it would affect a person's life, he managed to make some shaky guesses that were somehow correct.

His knowledge of the currency, trading, market demands, what was currently being discovered, etc. all gave him the groundwork of what he needed to know to.

Yes he's telling you he passed with a 100 and that he's a better test taker than you by virtue of actually knowing some parts of the subject on hand.

Thank god this was a multiple choice, otherwise he'd have been screwed over heavily.

Sighing to himself, he got a notification from The System.

_**Congratulations! You completed the Trivia mini game on Easy! **_

_**Reward: ¥500**_

_**Reward: +500 Affection Points for Miku Nakano**_

Fuutarou blinked.

He could get money off of these mini games?!

Wait.

It's not like he can just do them over and over as a job, as they seem to only be for when the situation calls for him to play.

Regardless.

Fuutarou looked up from the message to see a Miku with much more emotion than she's used to.

"So you do know more than my old teachers!" She said with a big smile that caused Fuutarou's heart to leap out to go to a pharmacy and get some sleepytime medicine to calm itself down.

"Y-yeah…! That's w-why I'm telling you to join our sessions! There'll be a lot more you can learn!" Fuutarou stuttered before regaining his bearings halfway through.

It's been a while since any girl looked at him with such adoration besides his sister.

"Mmmm… maybe…" Miku's mood dropped as she mulled over the idea.

"Yeah, you can even help out your sisters too! If I can't do something, you can definitely help since you know them better than I do!" The young tutor stated.

And immediately the temperature dropped.

"No. I don't want my sisters knowing about what I know… and you should keep it like that…" Miku's voice came out in a frosty way, barely concealing her threat.

"What? Why?" He asked perplexed.

"Because I'm the most worthless one of the 5 of us…" She stated, the cold aura warming back up to a more somber feeling.

"What?" Fuutarou began before Miku continued.

"Among the 5 of us, i'm the only one without something special. Whatever I can do, the others can do too. There's no point in wasting time with someone like me…" The 3rd sister gloomily said.

Once again the options came up.

_**A: That's not right. You got the highest score among your sisters!**_

_**B: You're right, you're as hopeless as your sisters.**_

_**C: You can do anything you believe in. **_

_**D: There's just the 2 of you alone. She's a self conscious girl. Take advantage.**_

The System was becoming a bit more direct.

However.

Fuutarou read what The System had given him as options.

These were terribly bland options even to him.

He closed his eyes before breathing a heavy sigh.

He remembered what he was like back then and how hard it was for him to learn anything.

He remembered the girl who got him to change and the promise he made (Still on edge if it was Yotsuba or not).

He thought back on how he was and where he was now.

"There's no point in wasting time with someone like me…"

Those words echoed in his mind as he remembered his former self and how he was once in the same shoes as the girl in front of him.

Fuutarous fists clenched before he slammed one against the system.

There was a weird distortion, much to Fuutarou's surprise, before the world unpaused, leaving Fuutarou alone with Miku completely.

"That's not true." Fuutarou began, speaking with his own words.

"It's never a waste to try and help someone. No matter who you are, as long as you're willing to accept it, it'll never be a waste to help." His voice raising as the tempestuous energy he had from when he was young wrapped around him, fueling his determination .

"What do you know? You've got the top grades in the school. You wouldn't know what it's like when you're a genius." The girl shot back, unfazed by the change in mood.

"But I do." He simply said.

The conversation slowed to a halt, before Miku could answer again.

"W-what?" She asked before Fuutarou responded.

"I do know. I used to be the exact opposite of how I am now. I got the absolute worse grades in my class and would never listen. I never bothered to study and I couldn't even deal with the basics of math. All I wanted to do was have fun. Run around outside" Fuutarou recounted his past, earning a surprised look from Miku.

"You're just saying that. There's no way you can change that much." She said, stubbornly refusing to believe so.

"You can believe me or not, but I know what it's like. I can help you because i've been there before, just trust me." He earnestly replied.

"It's impossible. Itsuki has tried her best and look where she is. You're different from us." The girl whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Itsuki tried alone. I didn't make it this far alone either. The difference between now and then is that I'm here to help." Fuutarou did not let up, as he countered every point she made.

"Each and every one of us failed your test. There's no way you'll be able to get all of us up." Miku continued.

"Yes, but now that you're telling me this, I've realized something." Fuutarou went into his bag to bring out the tests he had them do.

Laying them flat in front of him, Fuutarou began.

"What do you notice about these answers?" He asked, having Miku come closer to look.

She took a moment to look over them.

It took her a bit before realization dawned on her.

"Oh. Every answer 4 of us got wrong, the other got correct." She said.

"Exactly. You all are good at each other's weaknesses, which means you're all capable of supporting the other. No matter which way you look at this, you have the chance to grow if not from my help, but each other." Fuutarou stated triumphantly.

"It's not just you. Itsuki, Nino, Yotsuba and Ichika. Every one of you has the potential. You just need the right help." He finished.

It took awhile for Miku to let the words sink in.

Miku opened up a can of matcha soda before drinking it.

Her mind raced, before she sighed.

"Do you really believe you can help us? Every teacher in the past thought they could help us, but they ended up failing."

"To put it in words you'll understand. "Observation and perception are two separate things; the eye that observes is stronger, the eye that perceives is weaker." Your former teachers looked at you 5 with the expectations of the future. I'm looking at you all now and I see what you're already capable of. I'll focus on what you 5 are good at and have you realize that if one of you can do something, the others can too."

Fuutarou watched as Mikus expression.

Slowly it went from sceptical before turning slowly into a smile.

"That was Miyamato Musashi, right?" She asked.

"Yep, figured you'd know that sort of thing." He answered, returning the smile.

Miku hummed a bit, standing up to slowly move towards the door that lead downstairs from the rooftop.

"I'll believe in you this once, uesugi-san, but you better keep me satisfied…" She called back to him as she went downstairs.

Wording aside, he was glad to have made progress.

Thankfully he got through to the girl, before his thoughts went back to The System.

It had allowed him to say what he wanted to.

Was it really that easy?

Mulling his thoughts together, he decided to just test it later. Something was definitely off.

**After School**

Things were looking up for Fuutarou uesugi!

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he had 3/5 of the quintuplets with him in the library.

Ah, yes.

Even the men around him were jealous.

Jealous at how he had managed to get 3 delinquents to let him tutor them!

Something felt off to him about his logic there though.

"Muuu… uesugi-kun, English is hard. Why is it that in english, a person who plays the piano called a "pianist", but a person who drives a race car is not a "racist"?" Yotsuba whined, holding her head.

"English works much more differently than Japanese, Yotsuba, but i'm glad you're remembering these vocabulary words." The boy praised the girl, who beamed.

"Uwa! You're right! I didn't even realize that I memorized it there!" She excitedly cheered for herself.

"U-uesugi-san, I need help with this equation again…" Itsuki asked, embarrassed, this being one of many times now she has had to ask this study session.

"Ah, for this, you need to try to find y first." He pointed out.

"B-but you said yesterday that y=4!" She cried out.

"No, those change constantly. Think of letters as placeholders. Every new equation will have you have to find them again. So what would fit here as X that would make it so that Y makes sense?" The boy calmly took her step by step.

"Oh… So this should work like…" Itsuki eyes shined a bit brightly as the information was soaked.

"Ah, Fuutarou, what are punnett squares for and how do you use them?" Miku asked.

Fuutarou was about to answer, but The System came up again.

Fuutarou was glad, because now he could test something out.

_**A: Explain to her slowly.**_

_**B: Rush an answer to keep the steady flow between the 3.**_

_**C: Dismiss her, telling her to find out herself.**_

_**D: Tell her you'll personally show her what your child will look like together.**_

Confidently, he punched the words floating in front of him.

The familiar sensation of his body taking over came over him, causing him to go against what he wanted.

"What? So I can't cheat the system like that… How did I manage to break it last time…?" He thought before realizing that he had no idea what he accidentally chose.

Fuutarou's arms moved over to Miku, grabbing her shoulder and bringing her close to him, pressing her to him as he spoke in a low voice.

"Well, Miku, Punnett Squares are to see what potential traits a child will get from their parents. Some genes are more dominant than others and will always result in the child having that parents characteristics. For example, our child will most likely have my dark hair since it's dominant and since we both have blue eyes, they'll have those too."

The library became extremely quiet all of a sudden.

There was Library quiet then there was the current deafening silence.

One could hear a pin drop here, but the only thing Fuutarou could hear was his heart pound.

"What in the world?! No way. There were 4 options. 4 options and I just so happened to punch D?!" Fuutarou internally screamed.

"A-ah.. O-k-kay…" Mikus face turned extremely red before she fell back in her chair.

"M-Mikuuu?!" Fuutarou panicked, grabbing the girl before she can fall.

Itsuki and Yotsuba were shocked at what Fuutarou said, both having mixed reactions.

"uesugi-San. Are you okay if it's with ANY of us sisters?!" Itsuki angrily yelled, visibly upset.

"W-whoa! I didn't expect that out of uesugi-kun!" Yotsuba covered her face, blushing uncontrollably.

Needless to say, all 4 had to leave the library, with Fuutarou having to carry Miku on his back since it was his fault.

He now knew better than to mess with The System.

Thankfully he managed to play it off as shock value.

People remember things better if they have something to equate that memory to.

Though that didn't seem to sit well with the girls.

He sighed.

At least they made some progress.

Now it was time to go to their house to spend the next few hours.

Not that he was too keen on doing so since Ichika was probably asleep and Nino still hated him.

He realized he just made ¥500 today.

He should've spent it or had someone hold onto it for him!

He internally cried, realizing he was going to be poor again.

The poor boy in both sense of the words drudged along, carrying the passed out Miku with him, as Itsuki got the doors to open for him.

They eventually made it up to their floor, earning strange looks from other people.

As soon as they walked through the door, they were greeted with the angry face of a Nino.

"Where have you guys been?! I cooked for us and everything! Isn't study time around now?!" She yelled with barely contained anger.

"Ah! Sorry. We decided to study a bit in the library together before we came home!" Yotsuba frantically answered in front of the raging Nino.

"Wh-what? Why does it matter? Are you going to join?" The boy asked, causing the smaller girl to clench her teeth, before crossing her arms and looking away.

"N-no! I just wanted to make sure my hard working sisters kept their energy up from having to deal with you!" She huffed, before walking back to the kitchen to get the food.

"Ah…~ She's been waiting all day for you guys…~ I couldn't even sleep with all the racket she was making…~" Ichika called from up the stairs.

"I didn't want food to go to waste!" Nino yelled, betrayed by her older sister.

It didn't take long for Ichika to see Miku on Fuutarou's back, before he placed her on the couch.

"Ah…? What happened to Miku?" Ichika asked, coming down from upstairs, thankfully clothed.

"Huh? Wait. Why was she asleep o-?" Nino now realizing too that Fuutarou was carrying Miku on his back.

"She overworked herself." Fuutarou immediately answered, before she could finish her question, not wanting The System to come up.

"Ehh…? Well, okay…?" Nino decided to let it slide, before she held up a plate to Fuutarou.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I made too much food and thought that since you're going to be here anyways, you might as well be allowed to have some!" She stated.

Fuutarou didn't even bother to read what he had acquired.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm saving myself for when I eat at home with Raiha…" He nervously said, looking away.

"Oh, but that'll be hours later. You've been with my sisters all day, so you probably haven't eaten since lunch! That's 5 hours, so please, do enjoy." Nino pushed.

"No, no. I love my sisters cooking and I could never accept something so lovingly made for her sisters, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. " He pushed back.

"Please, be my guest! What kind of host would I be if I didn't treat my guest properly?" She continued.

"Oh no. I do believe you wish for me to be gone from here! So I'll make myself scarce and try to not impose on you as much as I already am." Fuutarou retorted.

"Ah, did I say that? I apologize, it must have been a bad day! So you should let that go and just…" The girl began forcing the plate to him, clearly getting more annoyed.

The 3 conscious quints simply watched the interaction between the 2, before Ichika whispered to Itsuki, asking what really happened to Miku.

Fuutarou had gained a curious look from Ichika after Itsuki told her the truth.

Needless to say, things may be progressing, but he was definitely not having an easier time.

_**And there we go. Phew. This one took me awhile, because I read your reviews and fuck.**_

_**You guys are right. I wanna diffrentiate this from the og story somehow.**_

_**Not that it's too far off.**_

_**I feel like some things were rushed here or some characters weren't more focused.**_

_**Maybe I'll fully flesh things out more, but I did have a lot of trouble.**_

_**I'll force Fuutarou to press D on a choice next chapter for whoever's the most voted girl though.**_

_**If a girl gets 15 votes and doesn't win, i'll do her as a guarantee for the next chapter.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because I want to see who will be picked to be the victim of option D.**_

_**Cya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Gotoubun. I can't even draw. **_

_**I can make mediocre fanfics for fun. **_

_**Speaking of which, read your reviews.**_

_**You all seem real up and about by Yotsubun and Eatsuki's naming of Fuutarou.**_

_**I always felt that if it were not for the whole fight in chapter 1, Itsuki would be extremely polite and keep a san as with Japanese people, id assume. **_

_**She's not /THAT/ close yet. **_

_**And Yotsuba is just being affectionate without she herself realizing it, because there's a passive feeling inside of her chest that's being happy.**_

_**Either way. **_

_**Votes are up and we only have 2. Guess that's on me for thinking so highly that i'd get votes.**_

_**Though this is an intermediate chapter, so you all can still vote.**_

_**This chapter is basically just a "What's going on with the Quints?" between chapters.**_

Miku woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily as she looked around.

It was night time.

Her room was incredibly dark, so either the apocalypse has come or well, it was night time.

She held her hand to her chest, feeling her heart still racing as she remembered the last thing she remembered before things went dark.

Fuutarou's face flashed into her mind, before she buried her face into her pillow and screamed.

What was that?!

She didn't expect that out of nowhere!

Her heart was pounding at an incredible rate as she could barely contain her embarrassment.

She passed out in front of him too!

The shame and embarrassment engulfing her, before she checked the time.

It was 3 o'clock.

She had been passed out for quite some time too! She sighed, trying to banish those darned blue eyes from her mind as she slowly creeped out her room, needing something to eat before she went to school tomorrow.

As she walked out, she noticed someone was still awake downstairs, as the light was on and some books were still on the table.

Confused, she slowly crept downstairs, wondering which of her sisters was awake.

Before she froze.

Wait.

It's 3 AM.

Th-that's ghost time isn't it?

She had learned on the internet that 3 AM was a rather unique time for when all the supernatural stuff was at its peak.

Being a young girl living in Japan, she was rather paranoid, but steeling herself, she turned to look behind a stack of books, praying that she lived whatever supernatural encounter she may have.

She was surprised to see it was Itsuki studying intensely.

She was so focused, she didn't even notice Miku there as the young girl was so caught up in one of the books.

"I-itsuki…?" Miku called out to the youngest sister, earning a sudden head movement from her as she looked up at the 3rd sister with a look of sudden surprise.

"A-ah! Miku! You're awake! Are you feeling okay?" She asked, looking up from her book, her hair a mess and the signs of weariness and drowsiness all over her.

"Y-yes. What are you doing up this late at night?" The 3rd sister asked, curious as to why she was downstairs instead of her room even if she had wanted to study.

"I wanted to try and catch up with everyone else in my class… Uesugi-san has been teaching me some ways to learn and I'm finally starting to get this…" The young girl answered tiredly, sighing.

"That doesn't explain why you're here. Wouldn't you prefer to be in your room?" Miku asked curiously, tilting her head causing the 5th sister to turn red.

"W-well, I felt like being here, because this was where we started studying once we got back home after you passed out! I didn't feel like moving upstairs once everyone was done and lost track of time while down here!" The girl answered quickly, looking away.

Miku being reminded of how she passed out blushed too, pressing her fingers together nervously as she looked away.

"Ah ha ha… W-what happened after that anyways?" The Warlord lover asked nervously.

"Oh, he explained that he did that to have you better remember what he said through shock value or something…" Itsuki slowly recalled, though her eyes had a strange look as she recalled the event.

"O-oh. Just shock value…?" Miku asked somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah. Then he carried you home and left you on the couch to rest. You didn't wake up, so before he left, he helped carry you back to your room. Ichika and Yotsuba helped changed you of course." Itsuki continued.

He carried her…?

Miku's heart began racing again, before she nodded and began moving straight to the kitchen.

"Th-thank you! Good luck studying, i'm just grabbing something quick to eat!" She stammered as she disappeared from her sight.

"A-ah… okay…!" Itsuki awkwardly responded, before she was left with her own thoughts.

Miku had to maintain her breathing.

This wasn't like her!

She usually maintained her emotions perfectly!

As she went through the kitchen, her mind trailed back to Fuutarou once more.

She could barely keep a handle on her snack, before dropping the Mochi on the floor, illiciting a panic from her to immediately clean and get herself another.

She wondered how she was going to face him tomorrow with how she currently is.

That was when the idea occurred to her.

She can ease it over with a boxed lunch!

Now she was a terrible cook, but she can easily just buy one and give it to him as thanks!

Steeling herself, she got her snack and got ready to go back and get a good night sleep before waking up to stop by a store to pick up a bento.

**With Itsuki**

Itsuki bit into her thumb hard, as she recalled today's earlier event.

She thought back to the day Fuutarou first met her and how he made some implications about what they can do in exchange for studying.

Of course that was later explained by Ichika for him to make a club or something.

Not that Itsuki bought it. The movements he made and the look he gave was not one that someone would do merely for inviting to a club.

She held her hand to her shoulder where he stroked and shivered.

No!

Bad thoughts!

Then there was today, where he blatantly made moves on his sister right in front of her!

She was right there!

Was he satisfied with any one of them?!

Her chest started hurting as she remembered his voice and how he moved.

That was not something for studying! She knew better than that! She might have been a bit of a shut in with how they previously went to an all girls school, but she had more common sense than that!

Itsuki didn't realize she drew blood from biting her finger, before it trickled down her hand.

She immediately went to get the small wound treated and bandaid, before she got back to where she was sitting before.

That boy was so confusing! He acts like he doesn't care about them at all in any way as girls, but then he did something like that!

He was being a great tutor so far, but somewhere in Itsuki's heart, she started realizing what was happening.

She was developing a crush on him.

Blushing hard, she buried her face into her arms.

No!

The youngest sister, felt a pang in her chest, as she tried to forget about what happened today.

She didn't want to be like this. She didn't want to feel the want to claim a boy all to herself.

The poor girl continued to squirm with her thoughts, not knowing what to do as her older sister came by to see the weird scene, before awkwardly just returning back to her room.

Itsuki eventually came to the rationalization one would expect from a rich teenage girl who's heart was throbbing.

She'll just make Fuutarou hers, then she won't have to worry about having these feelings of pain if he's already hers!

**Earlier that day with Nino**

Nino was livid.

That boy had refused to eat her food!

Sure it was drugged, but it was still a blow to her pride as a cook!

Of course, there was the chance that he was aware of the fact that she had been tampering with what she gives him.

But how?!

Even if he was wary, he wouldn't have avoided all she had given him like he did!

The only way was for one of her sisters to snitch on her.

She thought hard.

Ichika was apathetic and would never tell someone directly about what she can do.

Yotsuba and Itsuki were unaware with them being the 2 youngest.

Not to mention Yotsuba would never imagine that her sisters would do something like that and Itsuki was always focused on something, be it food or studying.

So that left…

Miku…

Nino clicked her tongue.

That would make sense the more she thought about it, especially after what happened today.

That Miku… Who would have thought she'd be having to battle against her own sisters?!

Of course…

Nino grinned to herself.

She can easily play this game.

She just needed to lure him into a false sense of safety.

Just get him comfortable around her and then she can take him out!

Tomorrow, she will bring him a home made, self crafted, personally brought bento right in class!

Nino's brilliant!

There's no way he can avoid eating if it's in front of everyone in the classroom!

Really, nothing could go wrong.

Nino giggled to herself and how smart she was.

Tomorrow her plan starts!

Nino looked over towards the sleeping Miku on the couch.

And no one will stop her from getting rid of the nuisance that is Fuutarou Uesugi…

Nino continued to praise herself for such a brilliant plan, happily making the bento for her plans to come to fruition.

Yotsuba watched in confusion, having finished up the given homework Fuutarou had given. While she was nowhere near close to answering all of them, she felt confident that she had at least improved to some extent in doing the work.

"Whatcha doing?" Yotsuba asked, wondering why Nino was making more food than she normally would make, considering she never really made lunch for school and would much rather buy it.

"I'm making a bento for that tutor!" Nino said triumphantly, not seeing the connotations of the mixed signals she was giving.

Yotsuba's eyes widened as she heard this.

Nino was making Uesugi-kun a bento?

She could have sworn that Nino wasn't at all interested seeing as how Nino had repeatedly made it known that she wanted him out and never bothered to even come towards their study sessions.

This wasn't right…

Yotsuba didn't press any further and retreated to her room, closing her door to sit on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly.

These days have been hectic for the poor girl.

They had just transferred to a new school, due to Yotsuba's terrible grades.

Yotsuba had just experienced a huge fall, after having convinced herself that she was going to be the best of the sisters, she had pulled ahead with a haughty stride and came crashing down.

Now her sisters had to follow her failures and here they were.

But it didn't stop there!

She recalled the 1st day she saw Fuutarou, she was so surprised! He had changed so much!

She wouldn't have even known him if it weren't for his name.

Yotsuba was happy for the boy, as he clearly kept the promise that they made together, however the thought also made her heart sink.

He had kept his promise, while here she was, a failure.

She had gotten over it thanks to her sisters support, but seeing him again brought back that unbearable pain of paralyzing agony.

She could only hope that he had forgotten about her, but as luck would have it, he had some recollection of her!

This put Yotsuba in a defensive mode where she avoided anything that had to do with him wanting to know about her past.

She couldn't let him know what happened to her. She would not let her failures tarnish the beautiful time they spent together. She will preserve her past self's memory.

Yet no matter what, she wanted nothing more than for Fuutarou to confirm to her that he remembered her. She wanted him to recognize her against all odds, come up to her one day, take her into his arms an-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yotsuba blushed severely.

That was a dangerous thought!

She needed to stop watching anime!

Yotsuba calmed herself down, before her thoughts trailed back to Fuutarou again.

The way he is now was much more different than the wild boy she had met back then, especially his looks.

Despite that, she can still see that he had the same eyes as he did when he was young.

Determination.

She then remembered what happened earlier that day, the way he held Miku close.

That was EXTREMELY close. MUCH too affectionate.

Then Itsuki's statement also had her blood run cold.

Did he try to make a move onto Itsuki for real?

Yotsuba's heart was hurting. She felt the same way she did when Ichika had taken over the rest of the day with Fuutarou 5 years ago.

She breathed in and out slowly to herself.

No. This was for the best. If he wanted to get with her sisters, that's fine. She had no claim on him. She'll support him as she would have back then. She'll work hard to get her grades up to just try and reach the expectations she had set for herself all those years ago.

With him teaching, she can manage that and if she can banish all these dark thoughts, everything will be fine. Then maybe one day, she can confirm to him who she is. They'll have a great catch up and reminisce together.

As.

As… friends…

The 4th sister didn't realize why her vision was getting blurry until she rubbed her eyes.

Oh.

She was crying.

The young girl couldn't help it. Her whole life now was standing by to watch her sisters have fun while she dragged them down.

The poor girl was left with her own thoughts in her room, her breakdown unknown even to her sisters who were the closest people in the world to her.

Which left the last girl to be mentioned.

Ichika hummed to herself as she walked by herself towards the address that was given to her by her father.

She initially didn't want to go at all, but after recent events, she had decided to do so as a "Why not?"

Of course, she decided to do a little testing.

Her father was a busy man who was rarely home, so he had left money for them in advance to pay their tutor.

They were to deduct anything from the pay if anything were to change with the schedules, but Ichika had already come up with an excuse to go see the boy.

She'd bring him the pay in advance as a gesture of goodwill for him to work more.

However, it'd be awkward for she herself to bring it, seeing as how she was fully apathetic towards doing any amount of studying whatsoever with the boy.

So she decided to dress up as her dear sister: Itsuki.

The girl was the most studious, the first to see him and one of the closest ones to him so far.

She'd just act like her and hope the boy let slip with some juicy details, seeing as how she was out of the loop of what relationship he was having with her sisters.

Yeah.

She isn't blind. Ichika's the oldest sister! She had to have an eye for these things if she was going to be a good older sister.

She had to make sure this boy was good and didn't harbor any bad intentions.

So with her hair extensions and star pins, she hummed a happy tune to herself as she made her way to the boys humble abode.

Paycheck in hand, she prepared herself for her best Itsuki impression, which wasn't that hard overall.

Ichika knocked on the door which opened up to show an adult man with blonde hair, blue eyes and sunglasses keeping his hair back.

"Ah! Are you one of Raiha's friends?" The man asked, as Ichika's eyes widened.

A distant memory of a young boy came back to her.

This man reminded her of that one boy she had met a long time ago, thanks to Yotsuba.

Of course, there was no way this was him. That boy was her age and from what she could tell from this man, he was way older than her. He was almost surely her dad's age!

Thinking to herself that she must have gotten the wrong address, she readied herself to apologize and move on, before another voice came. This one more familiar.

"Who is it, Dad? Is that the debt collectors again? We don't have any money right now." The familiar droll voice came from behind the adult.

Fuutarou Uesugi came from behind the man, immediately locking eyes onto her, causing something within her mind to slowly connect the pieces.

Wait…

"Ah, just this girl. Though she looks familiar." The blonde man responded.

"Ichika?" The boy asked and that was another thing to cause the girl to be shocked that day, as she had perfectly changed herself to look like Itsuki.

Regardless, there was going to be a lot of questioning from the eldest sister.

_**And there we go.**_

_**Just some internal thoughts of the quints.**_

_**Yeah, I know. I feel like I'm pushing some things here and there. **_

_**And before you ask, Fuutarou can see the names of everyone thanks to The System, remember? **_

_**Regardless, this was a nice set up that nicely gathers some things for MY conveniency, because i'm a hack writer with mediocre talent, but I still hope you can enjoy this fic I've managed to produce. **_

_**Voting is still in session with no clear winner. I'll probably just default back to who I personally want to option D. **_

_**Either way, Au Revoir.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I do not have the rights to The Quintessential Quintuplets.**

**I can never keep up with a schedule already, so your average day Manga author's schedule would murder me. I'd never make deadlines and I'd definitely never even try to. **

Fuutarou sighed very heavily to himself as he slowly sat down at the table, getting himself comfortable as best he could, knowing that despite today being his off day, he was about to have to once again, use his free time for one of the quintuplets that have recently taken over what little life he had.

"Hey, Nakano, want something to drink? Don't mind the boy, he doesn't mind getting it for you." Dad asked with his same annoying energy.

"A-ah… no. I believe I'll be fine, I just wanted to drop off Uesugi-san's paycheck like I said, but then I remembered…" Ichika began, not making eye contact with the large blonde man on purpose, before her eyes moved towards and focused onto the person she was most interested in. "I needed to ask my tutor some questions…"

The way she spoke those last few words sent a weird shiver down Fuutarou's spine, before he pulled himself together.

"Ah, right. This is some Teacher Student stuff." He halfheartedly said, getting a shrug from his dad as he went off to do whatever it was he did in the house.

The boy then cleared his throat, before looking back towards the eldest sister who was currently dressed up like the youngest.

He wouldn't have been able to guess that she wasn't Itsuki if the game didn't have nameplates for each of the quintuplets.

"So what do you want?" Fuutarou got immediately to the point, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Ichika seemed to have snapped out of some sort of trance from staring at him, before she quickly regained her composure.

"Y-yes. I wanted to ask how you were able to tell i'm not Itsuki. There's no way you can see through our disguises that easily." She asked with a strange look in her eyes.

_A. I didn't. I got lucky and guessed after forgetting your names._

_B. Why wouldn't I be able to recognize an old friend?_

_C. I can tell you all apart easily, you all are different in some way._

_D. Ichika, I'll never be able to forget that body of yours._

Fuutarou scanned over the options in front of him and considered each.

't think I can get by with saying it was luck. That's way too coincidental and she won't appreciate me not knowing their names.

is this…? What does this mean…?

C. Yeah, i'm not go-

But that B answer!

No matter what, Fuutarou couldn't help but stare at that option.

This has happened before, but…

Something clicked in Fuutarou's mind.

They're quintuplets.

If Yotsuba was…

And Ichika here…

His hunch was there and it was a stretch, but he can't confirm it. Last time he took too long, this time, he'll get answers.

Fuutarou pressed B and for once, fully allowed the system to do what it wanted.

"Why wouldn't I be able to recognize an old friend?" Fuutarou asked, as Ichika's eyes widened.

It was in that moment, everything became confirmed to her as that one day from 5 years ago came to her.

"You had blonde hair?" She asked a bit dumbly, but to her credit she was trying to contain her shock.

"Had. Of course, I've changed since then." Fuutarou answered, as everything came together.

She would have recognized him immediately if she had known his name.

There was the chance that she merely forgot, but there was no way that the girl he remembered all those years ago could have along with their promise.

Though Fuutarou had to admit he's a bit bias.

Slowly, he realized what was going on.

Ichika and Yotsuba both knew him, but with how little Ichika knew, he guessed that she must have switched off with Yotsuba at some point in the past.

That would explain what happened with Yotsuba and how she was the most compliant with him aside from Itsuki.

Though that does leave a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Who else was there with him that day?

"Even then, there's no way you should be able to recognize me, much less in a disguise!" Ichika raised her voice, still incredulous.

She had been taught that the only way someone will ever be able to tell them apart would be with love after all.

So everything she was learning was coming together too fast for her.

What could this all mean?

"Look, I can just tell, because…" Fuutarou thought to himself before he came up with the most reasonable answer he could think of in that moment.

"You girls changed my life that day. I'm grateful to you girls, so I'd never forget your face." Fuutaruo truthfully said, not saying too much to see if she could fill in the missing pieces for him.

"So you knew it was Yotsuba too…" Ichika said, her eyes clouding a bit before the 2 stared into each others eyes.

Now, Ichika wasn't as influenced as Yotsuba was when she met Fuutarou as a child, however her mind realized something.

Long ago her dear younger sister had one day begun acting differently.

Young Yotsuba had begun to differentiate from the rest of them. Not only that, but the young girl acted with an air of superiority.

While Ichika, who is the eldest, found it rather irksome at the time, she was grateful as that was when the Quintuplets begun to become their own people.

Though that all changed when Yotsuba failed her exams.

This was a strange turning point, as it wasn't anything new for Yotsuba to do poorly as it was for any of the other Quintuplets, but outright failing had sent the girl into a state that she had never seen her been in since their mother had died.

Ichika kept her eyes locked to the boy who was the starting point of having them all change.

Such a simple boy that had inspired so much change and in turn, it was Yotsuba who changed him too.

Gone was the wild energetic boy she had met when she was a kid. All signs of what was once a hyperactive fiery young boy was gone, however.

Looking now, he had not changed much either. Since day 1 he had shown his spirit in teaching them. Regardless of what the sisters, including herself, had been doing to weather away his patience, he himself was wearing away at them too.

Itsuki was the first who had fallen to him, his kindness since day 1 having had won over the youngest of them.

Yotsuba needed no time as she would never go against the boy who had inspired her to be who she is today.

Miku was undoubtedly next as the shy girl before a week had even pass was already practically in his lap.

Ichika and Nino were the only ones left and within the 1st week, she can already tell Nino's stubbornness was cracking.

She sighed.

Maybe it was because they had all went to an all girls school that they were susceptible to him, but that'd just be an excuse.

Fact of the matter is, Fuutarou Uesugi was once again instilling change into them.

"Dad… They're just staring into each other's eyes… Are they going to do anything at all…?" Both heard a voice from close by.

"Shhhh. These walls are paper thin. Trust me, this is exactly what happened with that girls father, before you know it, we'll have our own quintuplets in the family…" Another voice not so quietly said.

Ichika and Fuutarou's face went red, before Fuutarou cleared his throat.

"Ahem… Maybe we should continue this talk tomorrow after school." Fuutarou suggested as Ichika fervently nodded.

This was a rather eventful visit…

_**The Next Day**_

Fuutarou sighed tiredly, resting his head into his arms as the school day dragged on.

Normally he'd pay full attention to the teacher, but today he gave himself a break.

He already knew almost everything he was teaching and Fuutarou just really needed a breather.

Yesterday's meeting with Ichika had caused the boy to become unexpectedly exhausted as he thought about just how much the quintuplet's lives had intertwined with his own.

Thinking back on it, this System didn't appear until he met Itsuki and was forcing him to make them happy.

Now he wasn't slow. He can already tell. The System was forcing him to take the Quintuplets as lovers.

The thought of it made him more exhausted as he really did not care for such flowery thoughts at this age of his life.

He doesn't want this and he was 100% assured that the girls didn't either.

There was no way that any of them would want this either. Surely they have better things or even interests in their lives than him. A simple intelligent boy being paid to teach them.

"Fuutarou Uesugi!" A loud and familiar voice shouted merely seconds after the bell rang to signal lunch time.

There was a bunch of whispering as Fuutarou looked up to see a smugly grinning Nino looking down on him.

"What? You're not trying to get me to leave my classroom too, are you?" He asked sarcastically, having already been done with whatever this girl would try to do.

The girl momentarily faultered before clearing her throat and regaining her fervor.

"No! I Nino Nakano have made you a boxed lunch and demand you eat it!" She declared with triumph.

The room immediately became silent as even the teacher of the class turned his head to what he thought he had heard.

It wasn't long before everyone's collective thoughts came together, including Fuutarou.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Everyone yelled together, causing Nino to jump.

"W-wha? What are you all looking at! Mind your own business!" She hmphed as she chased everyone away.

"The nerve of some people… What are they even thinking. I'm just here to bring a boxed… lunch… to… a boy ..." She angrily huffed before realization begin to slowly dawn on her.

Her face immediately became red as she sputtered to the young Uesugi who could only stare at her with astonishment.

Oh, so only now was she realizing what she was doing?

"W-w-wait! I didn't bring this for you! I brought it for me! It's not like I like you or anything!" Nino yelled heatedly.

While she truly did mean everything she said there, from an outsider's view, it was clearly not even for a moment believed.

It wasn't until the other sister who had been with Fuutarou to begin with came over.

Nino felt a quivering hand placed on her shoulder as she looked back to see an Itsuki with an extremely forced smile.

"N-nino… what are you doing here…?" Itsuki asked, jealousy clouding her very being.

It was then that Miku had appeared at the door with a bag in her hand.

"A-ah. Uesugi-kun. I bought a boxed lunch fo-..." The shy girl said as she came in before seeing the situation.

"A-ah…?" The girl looked surprised at Ninos presence.

"No way… you too!? I knew him first!" Itsuki yelled out, reactively grabbing onto Fuutarou's arms, blushing wildly.

The entire scene was one out of a romcom with Fuutarou in the middle. Everyone could only watch in disbelief as the previously unpopular Fuutarou was now stuck between 3 beautiful girls.

How this happened, no one knew how, but as the 3 girls began to argue, Fuutarou could only ask one thing.

"Can I go now…?" He asked, knowing he'd get no answer.

"I thought you said you wanted him out of our lives!" Itsuki yelled.

"I do! You're taking this entirely out of context!" Nino yelled back.

"Do tell. What possible context is here?" Miku asked, her eyes devoid of life.

"He wasn't eating anything I gave him even after I stopped trying to drug him! I was trying to put him in a position where he'd have no choice but to eat what I made!" The butterfly accessoried girl angrily huffed, crossing her arms and turning away with a pout.

"W-wha? You did what?!" Itsuki got even louder, getting a panicky look from Nino as she realized what she admitted to.

"I-I mean I was trying to get rid of him for our family!" She said in a defensive stance, holding up her hands to shield herself.

"Why would you do such a thing to someone you barely know?! You can't just do that to people father hired! Do you know that's a crime?!" She scolded Nino, furious at what she was hearing.

Miku was now doing her best to shrink away from Itsuki, as she herself was an accomplice for not even trying to stop Nino.

Fuutarou to his credit merely opened up the 2 bentos he was given.

"Ohh. Ninos an amazing cook, but Miku definitely picked one of the upper tier places to get a bento from. Not that it'd matter as I'd be fine with anything." He thought to himself, idly enjoying the free meals as the girls continued to argue.

_**Later that day**_

Rumours were going around Fuutarou as he walked through the halls, ready for the last period of the day.

He drudged along idly as the previous fiasco had really put a strain on his energy reserves.

At the end, the teacher had asked Miku and Nino to leave as they were being very disruptive of people's break time.

Nino angrily stormed off as Miku tried to protest as she had done nothing but bystand, but the Teacher didn't want any chances.

Reluctantly, the poor shy girl departed as Itsuki herself also left, stomping off to who knows where.

Ah well, he sees her more than he gets to sleep, so he wasn't in no hurry to stop her.

Really now, what a weird day today was.

"That's him, the one who's got 3 hot girls fighting over him… I'm so jealous…" A voice can be heard.

"What's so good about him besides his grades? M-maybe I should look up the study guide for this test tomorrow…" Another voice said.

"Well, he is kind of cute." Fuutarou heard another male voice say, sending a shiver down his spine as he quickened his pace.

Nearby, Ichika watched as the boy practically began to bolt towards his next class room, earning an amused smile at the boys predicament.

She had heard about everything that happened earlier that day and already the eldest sister had decided to have some fun.

_**Later at the Quints house.**_

"I can't believe you! To think you'd do something so abhorred! Never before would I have expected my own sister to do something so heinous! What would you do after he passed out, huh? Make me take him home?" Itsuki had immediately begun tearing into Nino the moment the quints had managed to get home.

"N-no…" Nino looked away, having been caught on that act too.

"And you 3! How many of you knew about this?" The youngest sister asked, glaring at her other 3 sisters.

"Ahaha. I never knew. I saw her put stuff in Uesugi-kuns drinks and snacks sometimes, but I always assumed that was a chefs thing to make it taste better!" Yotsuba answered innocently.

"I-I never knew… Drugs? I-i'd never…" Miku lied terribly, not making eye contact.

"I don't see anything wrong with being put to sleep, so I see no problem with this at all." Ichika stated with a smile. "Of course, there was no consent involved so Nino is in the wrong."

"Exactly! No matter her reason, she should be punished!" Itsuki immediately jumped onto Ichika's statement.

"W-wha? Why should I be punished!? Nothing even happened!" Nino desperately tried to defend herself.

"Yotsuba! Miku! You agree right?" She looked to her 2 other sisters with hope.

Her heart shattered as the 2 of them looked away.

"Ehehe… I don't want to go against Itsuki when she's like this…" Yotsuba admitted, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"There's no need for us to get dragged with you... " Miku quietly said, not wanting to get involved anymore than she already had been.

"Traitors!" The 2nd eldest sister yelled, waving her fist at the 2.

"If we're going to punish, Nino, we should let the victim choose what the punishment is. He was the one affected after all." Ichika spoke up with a mischievous grin.

"W-wha? Why should HE be allowed to punish me? W-what if he makes me do something weird and creepy?!" The 2nd oldest girl protested.

"I'm sure Uesugi-san isn't like that. I agree with Ichika. He is the would be victim so he should be allowed to choose what punishment you get. It's either him or dad after all." Itsuki crossed her arms, not backing down from where she stood.

Disa"Ah… I think Fuutarou will be fair." Miku agreed as Yotsuba held up a sign with a green circle.

"This can't be happening…" Nino's expression became that of fear, worry and betrayal.

It wasn't long before she tried to run to her room.

"Catch her Yotsuba!" Itsuki commanded, getting a salute from the ribbon wearing girl before she immediately caught up and picked up Nino.

"No! Yotsuba! Let me down! You can't do this to your own blood!" Nino raged, thrashing about.

There was a ring, meaning someone was trying to contact them through the system from outside.

"Ah, that must be him, right on time. Stay there, Nino." Ichika giggled as she went to let in their tutor.

It didn't take long before Fuutarou was sitting awkwardly with all 5 Quintuplets.

This was a rare scene as he was sure he'd never be able to gather all 5 to sit down with him for longer than 5 minutes after the last time.

"And that's why we thought it'd be fair for you to decide on what to do." Ichika informed him as everyone except Nino nodded.

So that's what this was about.

Considering everything laid out in front of him, this was the chance to get Nino on board with studying.

However.

_**A. Agree and have her agree to join every study session.**_

_**B. Disagree and state that she doesn't have to do everything for you.**_

_**C. Remain neutral and say you don't care about this and that it's time to study.**_

_**D. Take. Everything.**_

Fuutarou thought about everything he knew from the System so far.

He thought of his past encounters with Nino and it wasn't long before the option of D. actually looked enticing to him.

No matter which way you look at it with his context, it was surely something depraved, but to Fuutarou, it was something he could take advantage of and experiment with what the System would allow for him.

Fuutarou willingly chose D.

"If that's the case then I want everything." Fuutarou stated, getting a confused look from all of the Quints.

"Everything? What do you mean by everything?" Yotsuba asked, a look of confusion evident on her face.

"I want Nino to be mine. She will listen to everything I tell her to do, since she had tried repeatedly to remove me with moral and immoral ways." Fuutarou's voice came out in a serious way.

"W-what?! You want me to be your slave?! I told you he was a pervert!" Nino yelled angrily.

"No. There are obvious things that I can't do, but this is the only way I can get you to study." He defended himself, as the 4 other girls grouped up together.

"Is that okay? This is giving up our sister's free will just to force her to study…" Itsuki asked.

"I mean, we did already say that Fuutarou isn't that type of person... and Nino is in the wrong…" Miku quietly whispered, her eyes darting between the 3 as she could barely contain her blush from the idea.

"Er… I don't think we could even get Nino to agree to this. This is a bit too much." Yotsuba added in nervously.

"I think it's fair. After all, you 3 among all of us trust him the most, right?" Ichika said with a smirk, clearly enjoying herself.

Itsuki thought it over before closing her eyes and sighing. She turned towards Fuutarou and Nino, before looking towards Ichika and nodding.

"Ahem. Through the supremacy that is the Quintuplet Court, we have decided to comply with your demands. Nino Nakano will now be subject to obey and follow all of Fuutarou Uesugi's instructions within reason or else he will have to administer more punishment." The eldest of the sisters declared loudly.

"What?! Noooooooooooooooooo!" Nino wailed as Fuutarou's dark form loomed over her.

"Mwahahahaha! You tried so hard to get rid of me and now you are but a mere follower for me to command!" Fuutarou laughed evilly as everything had fallen into place.

Nino could only tear up and back away into a corner, covering her chest with her arms.

"No! Away from me you beast!" She yelled.

The 4 quints sweatdropped at the overly dramatic scene in front of them, before Itsuki cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Aren't you supposed to be tutoring us now?" Itsuki reminded the boy, snapping him out of his momentary lapse of villainy.

"A-ah, right. Nino! Today you will have to study with us." He ordered, getting the girl to look away.

"No! Just because my sisters said you can tell me what to do, doesn't mean I'll have to listen!" Nino stubbornly refused.

"Ah. Shoot. She's right." He snapped his fingers, turning towards the Quints.

Ichika shrugged. "Punish her I guess."

The System floated up in front of him, giving him options yet again.

_**A. Take her phone.**_

_**B. Take her card.**_

_**C. Take her meal for tonight.**_

_**D. Take her pride.**_

The 1st 3 weren't going to last long as she could probably very easily get any of them the moment he left.

Fuutarou once again was going to obey to the whims of option D.

The boy stood up, walking over to Nino, towering over the girl who looked back up at him stubbornly.

"What are you going to do? You can't take anything away from me." She declared triumphantly as she glared at the boy.

Immediately she felt herself get moved at a speed she hadn't expected from the boy.

Next thing Nino found herself bent over Fuutarou's lap, with a confused expression.

"W-wait. W-what are you…" Nino began asking, fear slowly coming to her face, before she felt a hard stinging sensation in her rear.

Yes.

Fuutarou Uesugi, the boy who had nothing to his name but studying had just spanked her.

"OW! What the heck!? You pervert! Let go of me! How dare you lay a hand on m- OW! That hurt! Sto- OW! Stop it! That stings! Hel- OW!" Nino began yelling out as loud as possible, trying to thrash, but Fuutarou had her securely on his lap.

The Quintuplets were once again spectating to something awkward and embarassing, everyone with mixed reactions.

"Sh-should we stop this? Is this against the rules?" Itsuki asked, covering her face as she fought back a blush, not knowing what to do.

"Hmmmmm. It says here in our Quintuplet Book of Laws, that this is a legal punishment, as at the time of writing this, this was only made with family in mind and the act of spanking is nowhere in the sections of illegal or immoral actions." Ichika had her glasses on as she read their book of laws.

"Ah, but this is still against the rules for Fuutarou, right? He isn't family and this is clearly going too far…!" Miku protested, as Nino's voice was still yelling over theirs.

"Wow! Uesugi-kun is a demon!" Yotsuba declared, covering her face, embarrassed of the scene in front of her.

"STOP! TALKING AND HELP ME!" Nino pleaded loudly.

"Er. We're sorry, Nino, but this is perfectly within legal bounds. We can't help you…" The youngest of them informed.

"WHO WROTE THAT BO- OW! OK ANYWAYS!" Nino continued to scream at them, tears in her eyes.

Ichika whistled an awkward tune as she looked away, the 3 quints staring at her.

"_Sniff Sniff. _Stop, please!" Nino pleaded through tears, finally getting Fuutarou to stop.

"Are you going to study now?" He asked, looking down at the girl.

"Y-yes!" She agreed immediately.

"Good, cause if you don't. I'll be forced to…" Fuutarou reared his hand back once more.

"N-no no! I'll study! I'll be here everytime you are!" Nino desperately pleaded, getting Fuutarou to let her go as she nursed her stinging rear and damaged pride.

"Alright, with that over, who's ready to study?" Fuutarou asked as if nothing happened.

"F-finally." Itsuki said, though she couldn't keep eye contact.

"Of course!" Yotsuba agreed, already getting ready.

"Uuuuu… Demon…" Miku quietly said, as she got her things ready.

"Hehe… Of course…" Ichika kept a smile on her face, however Fuutarou's actions had her facade broken as she hid her red face from him.

"I hate you…" Nino said, doing her best to see if she even had any pencils with 1 hand while the other was rubbing her stinging rear.

_Affection gained_

_Affection gained_

_Affection gained_

_Affection gained_

_Affection gained_

Fuutarou looked at the notifications he received, before looking at all 5 quints with a confused expression.

"What the heck…?" He thought to himself, his own heart racing as he hadn't expected the system to have him do that of all things.

"Were they all masochists?"

_**Ah….**_

_**Don't.**_

_**Don't question me.**_

_**Don't even leave a review.**_

_**Don't look at me.**_

_**I had no idea how to get an option D. for Nino. This is what I came up with.**_

_**Don't… Don't look at me…**_

_**And i'm not self depreciating. I find myself as a basic tier writer as an average writer would be one who can juggle like 10 stories with a consistency of at least 5k words per chapter.**_

_**High tier is the 10k people consistently.**_

_**Either way, I hope you like this and don't look at me.**_

_**Don't judge me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I will never have claim to own Go Toubun.**

**Such things are beyond a mere mortal such as I.**

**What I do own is: a laptop and a lot of time, so let's just focus on me having that now, shall we?**

What a troublesome day yesterday was.

After the fiasco with having to… "discipline" Nino, Fuutarou found the atmosphere with the Quintuplets to be much too uncomfortable for his liking.

Ichika could only watch him with a smile as if she found everything funny.

Which she probably did.

Nino could only glare at him, but with how she kept holding her ass and had tears in her eyes, he couldn't take her seriously.

Miku couldn't even look at him in the eye, having reverted back to talking really quietly.

Yotsuba hadn't changed as she kept going with her usual vigour, which was good for Fuutarou's heart.

Itsuki, unlike Miku, could not keep her eyes off him. She seemed extremely distracted as she stared at him with a red face.

Fuutarou could only sigh to himself as the one time he got them altogether to study, 4 out of 5 of them were distracted.

No wonder this job paid so much.

That being said, it was Saturday currently and the school was letting everyone off early.

This was good as Fuutarou had long ago deduced that the girls were utterly incapable of learning from the teachers themselves.

Not that the teachers were incompetent, but that they were either unable to focus in a classroom environment or were just completely incapable of comprehending whatever it was the teacher said, requiring Fuutarou to have to teach them directly with a more simplified approach.

Regardless, after school, he had managed to get most of them in the library again with each of them putting up some resistance.

Ichika didn't want to at first, but Fuutarou found being forceful and just pulling her along by her hand was enough to get her to where he wanted, uncaring of the looks he'd receive and her protests.

His reputation was already in a weird place so he had recently begun to be more forceful with the quintuplets, finding that being passive was going to get him nowhere.

Nino was rather easy considering yesterday.

He had walked into her class and told her directly that they were going to be studying in the library.

The girl had initially resisted, before he looked her directly in the eye and asked her if she wanted a repeat of yesterday.

The normally abrasive and loud girl instinctively held her hand to her rear in a discreet way so that others wouldn't notice.

She glared and all, but agreed through gritted teeth that she'd come.

Fuutarou wasn't a sadist or anything, but there was an amount of satisfaction to be had from making the girl who tried to give him the hardest time comply so easily.

Miku was next and she merely nodded, having been on board recently already to be tutored by him.

Itsuki had already agreed and followed him immediately after class, being the first one ever to be taught by him.

However.

"Where is Yotsuba?" Fuutarou asked the 4 Quintuplets.

"I don't know, I was with you the entire time, remember?" Itsuki answered, an annoyed look on her face.

"She's a pretty girl, she's probably made friends to hang out with by now. It is Saturday and some people DO have lives, you know?" Nino seethed, still bitter about having to spend her Saturday after school studying.

"Ah, I think I saw her some time ago being recruited by some sports clubs. Yotsuba's really athletic." Miku tried to recall.

Ichika was asleep.

"Hey…" Fuutarou loomed over Ichika with an ominous aura, causing the eldest sister to immediately snap awake, eyes wide and alert.

"Ahahah! I was just appreciating this book here!" She laughed nervously, earning a tick mark from the boy.

"Yeah, enjoying its usage as a pillow! If you don't stay awake, i'll have Nino sabotage your clothes." He threatened.

"What? I'd never do such a thing to my own blood!" The aforementioned girl stated, apalled.

"She's the one who wrote your laws that forces you to listen to me to begin with." He reminded the girl, causing her to rethink her morals.

"But that doesn't matter, you 4 stay here and study. I've written out a study guide for you 4 and if you don't understand anything, skip to the next packet." The tutor ordered before dashing off, leaving the 4 of them to go through the massive stack of papers he had left for them.

Fuutarou had no idea where to find Yotsuba, only knowing the general areas of where sports clubs would hang out, leading him to head straight towards the gym.

He ran straight towards the double doors that would open up to the massive gym that the school had for their students before slamming face first into it.

As he lay on his back seeing stars, he remembered that the gym wasn't open after school on a Saturday as the teachers did not want to stay behind and spend any more time in school when they had the day off tomorrow.

Fuutarou rubbed his head, shaking off the dizziness and pain, cursing his complete lack of care for physical activities, before shakily heading towards the field where everyone would normally run at.

He had immediately found the girl he was looking for as she dashed across the field, ahead of the rest of what he assumed to be track runners.

He watched in awe at her speed, before he realized he wasn't the only one watching.

"Woooooooooo! Keep going!" He heard voices nearby on the bleachers, seeing a bunch of boys watch intently at the female runners.

It wasn't until then did he realized that…

"Uwaa… Another pervert has joined." A female voice can be heard as a few death glares fell on him.

Right.

Every male here was watching the girls run because there was a lot to see.

"Uesugi-kun? What are you doing here?" He could hear Yotsuba yell from across the field as she dashed towards him, the law of physics were being extremely attentive to making sure her … assets were obeying them.

"E-er, I wanted to tell you that we're studying in the library today…" He stated, not making eye contact to the heaving and panting girl in front of him.

"Ah? Oh, sorry, I didn't know! I thought you'd just come to our house at the same time as if it was a normal full school day!" The ribbon wearing girl exclaimed before another girl appeared beside her.

"Eh? Who's this? Someone trying to poach members?" A dark skinned girl with a ponytail asked skeptically.

"Ah! No. This is Fuutarou Uesugi. He's the person I told you I had arrangements with." The 4th sister informed, though the girl didn't take too kindly to that answer.

"Ehhh? Aren't you a bit too young to be teaching people, especially ones your age?" The girl tilted her head, keeping her eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah, I have the highest grades in this entire school so I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Who are you?" Fuutarou maintained eye contact, not flinching once.

"You can call me Eba, captain of the track team and i'm trying to recruit Nakano-san here, but it seems you're in the way of that." The girl answered, crossing her arms as the 2 began to glare at each other.

"In the way? Sorry i'm trying to help someone at school raise their grades for their future. I don't think someone like you would understand seeing as how I don't know your name at all, so i'm guessing you're nowhere even near the top scorers." The young Uesugi lied, having never bothered to look for any name that wasn't his.

"WHOA!" Yotsuba got in between the 2, sensing a rise in tension. "I'm able to study and do track, so you 2 don't have to worry!"

"Hmph, if you really mean that, then you can go ahead and do it, but right now your sisters are waiting for you to come back and study." He told her, taking her hand and immediately pulling her with him.

"Wait! She already agreed to be here, it'd be rude to leave for sudden plans when you're in the middle of something!" Eba yelled, grabbing her other hand.

"A-ah? Wait!" Yotsuba panicked, before Fuutarou glared at Eba once more, letting Yotsuba go.

"Is that so? Well then…" He began, before unbuttoning his shirt and removing it. "Then I'll just have to join you and help her study."

"Is that so? Can someone who can only study even keep up with even the slowest of us?" The older girl giggled, holding her hand to her mouth to try and stifle the noise, showing clear amusement.

"Don't worry about me. It's just running after all." He smirked, before The System showed up.

**Minigame: Track Y/N**

Eh.

How was he going to minigame running?

He awkwardly pressed yes, before a screen appeared in front of him.

He can see an awkward 8 bit sprite of himself at the bottom of the screen as Yotsuba too had a sprite version of herself at the top.

There were a bunch of moving platforms between the 2 and Fuutarou found himself with some arrows in front of him.

"Wha?" He thought to himself.

"Alright, Uesugi-kun! Let's go!" Yotsuba cheered in real time, before dashing off.

That's when the game began and Fuutarou realized what he was playing.

This is Frogger!

There were 3 games that Fuutarou can claim to be great at in life.

3 games that were simple and probably on an arcade machine somewhere.

That was Tetris, Frogger and Racing.

So when The System brought up Frogger among all things, well…

Let's say that Fuutarou was smug, feeling confident and believing that he could not be defeated.

It wasn't until he realized that the mini games difficulty was jacked up to absurd degrees possibly due to Yotsuba being actually way ahead of him due to an actual difference in physical capabilities, that Fuutarou's will began to crack.

Imagine playing a game at the hardest difficulty.

Then imagine having to play that same difficulty 20 times.

Fuutarou could feel each time he died taking a huge chunk of his stamina, having been caught off guard at sudden speed.

It seemed that the lives system of this game was a representation of his stamina.

Hilarious that he only had 3 lives and also fairly appropriate.

Fuutarou was heaving from losing his 1st 2 lives almost immediately before dredging on, almost begging for Yotsuba to spare his tormented soul.

Another thing were these points that he could collect. Random words or numbers that he can get to that would raise a meter next to him.

It seems in real time, Fuutarou was doing his best to keep up with the track team while quizzing Yotsuba.

He was finally about to give up when the mini game had ended and he heard the familiar ring of having gained affection.

He looked up to see a beaming Yotsuba, completely exhausted but there was no doubt that the girl was extremely happy about the boy having managed to keep up with everyone.

"You did it Uesugi-kun! I thought for sure you'd pass out from the 1st few laps!" The girl said with no tact as Fuutarou heaved and panted, the effects from The System having not left his own system yet.

"Y-yeah… I-I told you _pant pant_ it was just running. A-any _Phooo _one can do it." He did his best to talk normally, his breathing erratic as he supported himself by keeping his hands on his knees.

"Tch. To think someone who could only study could run too…" The Track captain clicked her tongue in annoyance before gathering everyone together to talk about their plans for the next meeting.

Yotsuba was about to go, before Fuutarou grabbed her wrist, causing her to look back.

"You're not going… _hooo_ anywhere. You need to study…" He managed to gasp out.

Yotsuba smiled sadly before she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry, Uesugi-kun, but I made a promise…" She stated, before Fuutarou stopped her, grabbing her hands once more and tugging her towards him, bringing her face to face with him as the 2 stared directly into each other's eyes.

"Yes, you did. 5 years ago when we said we'd study hard to become useful." The boy locked eyes with the smaller girl as his voice boomed, despite having previously been breathing like an asthmatic smoker.

Yotsuba's eyes widened, before desperately trying to look anywhere else.

"What are you talking about, Uesugi-san. 5 years ago? Did Ichika tell you something funny?" The ribbon wearing girl tried to play off the statement, but Fuutarou would not relent.

"5 years ago we made a promise to each other after an entire day of playing with each other. At that time we were both just kids running around. Well today, we did the same and I still managed to keep up with you, now it's your turn to keep up with me." He continued, not letting up once.

The captain had already left with the rest of the track team, bitter at Fuutarou managing to keep up with them, so she had decided to leave them alone for the day, taking her loss.

This left Fuutarou and Yotsuba alone on the field together with nothing but the sky and sun as their audience.

"So you really did remember…" The girl whispered, her previous smile melting to a somber one.

"Of course I'd remember, I'll never forget the 1 girl to change me." He replied, his grip lessening as he stayed face to face with her.

The girl stayed silent, causing Fuutarou to worry he had been too direct with her, before he noticed something.

Tears.

Tears slowly came from Yotsuba's face as she desperately tried to wipe them away, an expression of happiness and sadness on the young girls face as she dared not make eye contact with him.

"You don't understand… The girl you met 5 years ago was just a sham… She was never able to get good grades and did nothing but cause problems and hold people back…" The girls voice came out through sniffles, her voice cracking and all traces of the happy energetic girl was gone in front of Fuutarou.

"Ever since that day, I did my best to study… I tried so hard to fulfil the promise we made, but despite all that, I ended up being the only one who failed. Do you know why we transferred to a new school…? It's because I failed and everyone else decided to follow me…" The girl let out her emotions, recalling the memories.

"Despite trying so hard, I only ended up causing everyone to fall back with me… Yet you managed to do it, Fuutarou. You fulfilled our promise and became such an amazing person, even helping us…" She continued, doing her best to wipe her tears with her sleeves as she began to hiccup.

"In the end, I became someone worthless who couldn't keep a promise… Even now I'm holding everyone back, causing you problems…"

"That's not true." Fuutarou finally spoke, speaking simply and precisely.

"Huh?" Yotsuba tried to see through her tears before she found something pull her.

Fuutarou had moved to wrap his arms around her suddenly, his warmth spreading around her as he kept her close to him.

The sudden closeness had caused Yotsuba to blush and she was about to ask what he was doing before he spoke.

"You helped me. 5 years ago you helped a boy become who he was today. Even now you're helping me along with your sisters, for without you guys, I'd have been studying only for my family and I." His voice resonated through her, as she stayed quiet, listening to his words, while sinking into his arms.

"And not only that, you're helping everyone else too. No matter where you are or what it is, you always try to help, while I could only ever help myself. I never once thought about helping anyone unless there was a benefit to me, so you succeeded where I couldn't." Fuutarou admitted, remembering that if it wasn't for The System, he wouldn't have bothered helping Itsuki that day.

"Now we're here and while you can help everyone else, you're not allowing yourself to be helped, so Yotsuba, let me help you fulfil our promise the same way you're helping me do the same now…" The boy finished, gently keeping the girl to him.

Yotsuba began crying into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Uwaaa…. Fuutarou… but i'm not the girl you remembered…" She cried out.

"That doesn't matter to me. You're you now and that's the only thing that matters." He responded, keeping the girl to him, comforting her as she cried, before she eventually spoke again.

"A-Ahhh… Fuutarou… Do you mean that…?" She asked, her voice longing to hear the right words to which he delivered.

"Of course, you're Yotsuba Nakano, my friend who'll help me as I help her…" He answered.

Not exactly what she wanted honestly, but she'll get him to say it one day.

The 2 stayed together in each others arms for a while. 2 friends who changed each other in the past were now creating change for each other in the present.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Where is he?!" Nino yelled angrily.

"Shhhh, we're in the library." Itsuki chided the 2nd eldest to which she responded.

"And no one else is here! The librarian left a while ago, because even SHE has a life!" The girl furiously vented, to which Miku spoke up.

"To be fair, we could've just messaged Yotsuba. We probably wouldn't have had to have Fuutarou go find her if we simply did that."

"Yeah, I knew that since the start, but I really wanted him to leave. I didn't think he'd be gone this long though! This is absurd! There's only 2 places any sports team would go to!" She raged, getting Ichika to wake up.

The eldest sister stretched as she yawned, rubbing her eyes before she looked around.

"Eh? Are we going home yet? Studying sure is tiring." The sleepy quintuplet drawled, getting a sweat drop from Itsuki.

"Eh… You only finished 1 worksheet…" She reminded her, to which the eldest could only say.

"I finished the entire sheet, so at least he has something to check."

"He'd have checked it a long time ago if he wasn't so slow!" Nino continued to rage, before Miku spoke up.

"You did do a lot of work for someone who doesn't care. Are you actually upset that he isn't here to praise you for your hardwork?" Miku asked, causing Nino to do a 180.

"W-what? O-of course not… I just wanted him to know that I could do these things any time… but now i'm upset that he's wasted my time…" The social butterfly tried her best to defend herself, pressing her 2 fingers together as she awkwardly looked away.

"I'm sure he's doing his best. He probably got caught up with something. Those Athletic captains are really persistent after all. They probably fell in love with our Yotsuba and won't let her go." Ichika chimed in.

"Urk. Maybe we should've had someone else go. I don't think Uesugi-San can handle any of them…" the youngest quintuplet pondered, before Miku spoke up.

"I just texted Yotsuba, she says Uesugi found her an hour ago and they're now heading home. She says he says to pack up all the stuff and bring it so we can continue studying there."

Everyone went silent for a moment, before Nino opened up her phone and called a number.

It wasn't long before the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Fuutarou's voice can be heard in the call.

"Why are you answering Yotsuba's phone?!" Nino angrily shouted.

"She got tired and needed rest. We're at your house right now so hurry up and come here so we can continue the session." He said, before things went dead silent.

Yotsuba tired?

Yotsuba resting in the middle of the day?

He was alone at their house with her?

It had been a full hour since then?

All the girls collectively stood up and grabbed their things.

"We'll be right there." Nino's voice came out with the frigid coldness that would put Kuraokami to shame.

_**Hey, this chapter came out pretty early, you lucky folks. **_

_**You lucky folks who benefit from other folks telling me I needed to make this.**_

_**Nothing fancy for me to say here, but I hope you enjoy. Couldn't think of any options for this one that didn't ruin the mood too much, but i'm sure next chapter i'll have plenty of options. **_

_**Au revoir.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I definitely do not own Gotoubun. I actually have more free time than Negi considering how Japan's labor laws (or lack thereof) are. **

**Also he's married and i'm not. **

**That's double the lack of free time.**

Fuutarou found himself in a familiar spot as he sat across the table from four out of five of the Quintuplets.

Miku sat at the far end, crossing her arms as she stared directly at Fuutarou, causing him to shiver from the normally passive girls intense glare.

"Alright, so according to your story, Yotsuba was with the track team and had promised to practice with them. This lead to you getting into an argument and deciding to run with them to help Yotsuba study as you quizzed her while they ran. After that, Yotsuba got really tired from having to use both her brain and her body, feeling fatigued and required you to help her home where she needed to sleep." Miku adjusted her fake glasses as she read over blank documents.

"Yes, what other thing could possibly happen?" Fuutarou asked, confused as to why he had to go through this again.

"You tell me! Since the beginning you've been acting like you don't care about us, but then you have these moments where you completely change! You're our tutor and you treat our relationship as nothing but! But sometimes I wonder, what do you really see us as?!" Itsuki blurted out angrily, slamming her fist onto the table she was leaning over, glaring at the boy.

What the heck kind of interrogation was this?

"Er… That's going off topic…" Miku trailed, her voice quiet from the sudden outburst.

"And to top it all off, you went for Miku, Nino and Yotsuba when I was the first one you met?! We're quintuplets! We look practically the same! That's a direct attack towards my pride as a young beautiful girl!" She ranted furiously, as everyone awkwardly shuffled away from her.

"E-er, I…" Fuutarou could barely muster out a response before The System showed up.

"Oh thank god." Fuutarou thought as he read what The System had to offer him as a response, extremely thankful given the current situation.

_**A. You're overreacting and overthinking this. I'm not particularly interested in any of you and i'm merely acting to what the situation demands.**_

_**B. I don't know what you're talking about, I've just been doing my job.**_

_**C. Itsuki, I would never prioritize any one of you over another. You're all equal as my students and as "young beautiful girls".**_

_**D. I'm sorry. I'll be sure to prioritize you.**_

Glancing over his options, he could already tell this was a tricky situation.

Considering he was on a timer too, Fuutarou had to think fast with this.

Option A seemed too dismissive of them and Fuutarou could already feel a storm from that one.

Option B was laying it on too thick. There's no way he'd be able to get away easily with that one.

Option C was embarrassing. He can't imagine actually saying that.

Option D was a no go. If C was embarrassing already, there's no doubt he wasn't going to pick this D. option.

Steeling himself, he pressed C, doing his best to keep his composure as The System took over.

"Itsuki, I would never prioritize any one of you over another. You're all equal as my students and as "young beautiful girls." He spoke out with an air of maturity, as the girls slowly processed what he said, before red crept up onto their faces, getting mixed reactions from all of them.

"A-ahem. Well of course. I am beautiful and that extends to my quintuplets of course." Nino scoffed, crossing her arms as she looked away, closing her eyes as a faint blush appeared on her face.

"Oh my, that's a bit embarrassing to hear… ehehe…" Ichika rubbed the back of her head, looking extremely flustered.

"O-oh…" Miku could barely muster out a word, covering her face to hide the intense blush she had.

"A-ah… I-is that so… Well that's okay then. I just wanted you to know that I am deeply offended!" Itsuki huffed, crossing her arms as she avoided making eye contact as she too had a deep blush on her face.

"Wait. That wasn't the question to begin with. We were supposed to trial you for Yotsuba!" Itsuki suddenly remembered, somewhat jolting everyone back from their embarrassment.

"What? What's for me?" A voice can be heard from the living room, as everyone turned to see Yotsuba standing upright, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yotsuba! You're awake! A-and you can stand up straight!" Nino exclaimed surprised.

"E-eh?" She asked confused, before Itsuki coughed loudly.

"Ahem. Sorry, Yotsuba. We were worried about what could have happened with you being alone with Uesugi-san." Itsuki explained, causing Yotsuba to look more confused.

"Eh? What could have happened between Fuutarou-kun and I?" The 4th sister asked, holding her finger to her lips as she pondered.

Everyone caught her new naming of their tutor, with 3 of them omitting a dark aura.

"Fuutarou-kun, eh…?" Nino asked, turning her head to look directly at the tutor himself.

"Guilty. Seppuku." Miku declared immediately, slamming her plastic gavel onto a textbook.

"What?!" The tutor yelled.

"Fuutarou Uesugi, you are hereby convicted of playing with the hearts of young beautiful maidens, defiling the 4th sister and cheating." Itsuki declared.

"What, what and what?!" The boy understandably asked, extremely lost as to how any of those 3 convictions came up.

"Ehhhhh? Defiling?!" Yotsuba repeated, slowly understanding what was going on. "WHOA! That's not what happened after all!" She fervently protested, blushing madly as she made a cross sign with her arms.

"Your honor, she is clearly biased due to fraternizing with the criminal." Itsuki stated, earning a nod from Miku.

"Aha… You sure move quickly, Fuutarou-kun…~" Ichika playfully drew out the last syllable, finding the entire situation amusing as she watched.

"No! I didn't do anything! This court is a kangaroo court!" He yelled, pleading his innocence.

"Is that so?! Then prove it! Prove that you were not engaging in illegal activities with Yotsuba!" Itsuki yelled back, tensions rising as everyone was experiencing heightened emotions.

"Ah! The captain of the Track Team! Eba! She can confirm that Fuutarou was there and that he ran with us!" Yotsuba stood up, pointing her finger towards the Quintuplet Court, before she took out her phone and dialed up the 3rd year quickly.

Before anyone could respond or react, the phone was picked up and a voice can be heard from the other line.

"Hello? Nakano-san? What is it? Practice is over and while i'd love to train you up to be the best, I have some errands to do." Eba's voice can be heard as everyone leaned in.

"A-ah, yes. Hello, captain! I'm just here with my sisters and they were wondering where I was, can you explain to them that I was with you almost the whole time?" Yotsuba asked frantically.

There was a pause, before Eba spoke once more.

"Ah, yeah? You were with me until that tutor of yours came. Still pisses me off that he managed to keep up with us, but yeah, you were with me. Hey, while you're here, I didn't get to tell you, but the te-" She answered, before she was cut off.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you, bye. See you Wednesday!" Yotsuba spoke rapidly before hanging up the phone.

There was a deafening silence, before Miku spoke up.

"I-i guess that means Fuutarou is innocent... " She said, getting a nod from the other quintuplets as Fuutarou sighed.

"I don't know how you came to that conclusion, but next time, can you just believe me?" The boy asked, rather peeved about the last couple of minutes.

"We had to be sure, we haven't gotten to know you for that long after all." Nino huffed.

"Yeah, Fuutarou, it's not like any of us have known you that long…~" Ichikas eyes locked with his as she gave him a big grin, getting him to look away nervously.

"Y-yeah… L-let's do what I originally got us here for. We have to study after all…" He stuttered out, getting the quintuplets to pull out their stuff, handing him the work they managed to do as he got to grading them.

"Ah, right. Here, Yotsuba, you weren't here for it, but I made some packets for you to do." Fuutarou set the packet down, the girl immediately setting into them with vigor.

"Alright, Ichika, since you only managed 1 page. You actually did pretty well with this in comparison to the first time, but you're making progress. You seem to have some issues with remembering…" Fuutarou trailed on, doing his best to explain the sisters faults.

Ichika then moved over to sit beside him, leaning into him as his arm became almost engulfed between the eldest sisters assets.

The boy did his best to try and not pay attention to them as he continued, causing the 1st sister to smirk, further teasing him by holding onto his arm as she looked over.

This act did not go unnoticed by the other quintuplets as they stared at the eldest, a dark malevolent aura surrounding them as she continued to purposely tease them.

Fuutarou eventually managed to explain thoroughly to Ichika about her work, somehow managing to breathe through the crushing air.

The moment he finished, Itsuki and Miku moved towards him with their work, with Ichika backing up immediately to avoid collision.

The 1st sister pouted a bit, before relenting her spot, giggling at her younger sisters, before moving away during the distraction to get herself some well earned rest.

Itsuki and Miku were quite forward with their approach, but lacked the assertiveness that Ichika possessed, so they could only sit by him, timidly grabbing his arms, before getting lightheaded from the rather intimate display of affection and letting go to cover their face to hide their blushes.

The poor tutor could only sigh, knowing that today was going to be one of those days with the Quintuplets.

Which was practically every day!

No wonder he was getting paid so much…

After Fuutarou managed to clearly explain to the 2 girls where their faults were, but still praising them for their progress, Nino stomped over and dropped her packet in front of him.

"My turn. I did as much as I could." She declared, looking down at the sitting boy, as he went through her packet, surprised she decided to do so much.

Until he realized that she had barely got any answers right.

"Yeah… I don't even know where to start…" He began.

"Of course. These things are pretty easy after all. Not much to work on, right?" Nino haughtily said, lifting her head up as she gave a smug grin.

"No… I meant…. You only got 3 questions right…" He informed her, getting her to look down embarrassed, before she tried to regain her composure.

"W-well, of course. I only started studying yesteday." She tried to defend herself, but knew better as these days her pride was being constantly shattered by her tutor.

"Ahh… Don't worry. I'll help you, let's start with the first question here…" He said, realizing the 2nd sister was going to need a lot of help.

"What question? I can barely read from here…" The butterfly accessory wearing girl leaned in to see what he was looking at.

"Yes! I know this one!" Yotsuba spoke out loud to herself, raising her arm in triumph, hitting Nino in the back, causing her to lose balance and fall forward.

Fuutarou could only react to catch the girl from falling, but the momentum was enough for him to fall with her, the chair going backwards as the two fell together.

Miku and Itsuki looked up in the middle of the accident, rushing to see what happened as Yotsuba looked over from where she sat.

"Ah! Sorry!" The ribbon wearing girl apologized.

Ninos eyes were closed in reaction from losing her balance and falling, having expected to get hurt in some way.

She noticed there was no pain anywhere, but that she was actually rather comfortable.

She opened her eyes slowly to be face to face with dazzling blue eyes looking back at her with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Are you okay?" Fuutaoru asked awkwardly and it then dawned on her that she had him on the ground and was laying perfectly on top of him.

"A-ahhh…." Nino began, her face darkening a brilliant shade before she got off and ran away.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She yelled as she dashed to her room, leaving the young Uesugi laying there on his back awkwardly, wondering what was happening with his life these days.

"Fuutarou…" He heard a familiar icy voice as he looked up to see Miku and Itsuki looming over him.

"Oh come on. You saw that. That clearly wasn't my fault." Fuutarou deadpanned, not ready to get blamed for this one too as he brought the chair back to sit in.

Really, he was getting sick of this and wasn't going to let this keep happening.

It wasn't until he sat down did he notice a glaring issue with his sitting conditions.

"Umm… Miku?" He asked the normally shy girl.

"Yes, Fuutarou-_kun_." She answered, stressing the last syllable.

"You're sitting in my lap…" He said obviously, not liking where this is going.

"Is there a problem, Fuutarou-_kun_?" Miku turned her head, looking deep into his soul as her message conveyed, telling him to shut up and stop being annoying.

Thankfully the system came up.

_**A. Yeah, it's awfully uncomfortable to work like this.**_

_**B. No, it's fine…**_

_**C. Just… just shut up… Let her do what she wants, stop being annoying.**_

_**D. You've captured a Miku! Claim your prize.**_

Fuutarou read through the options carefully.

What was that option C? t was rare that the system spoke(?) or stuttered like that to him.

Either way, he knew better than to go with A or D and B might as well be C, so he tapped C.

He awkwardly stayed quiet, doing his best to maintain his composure in many different areas as Miku herself having lost the adrenaline that allowed her to be so daring in the first place was now realizing what she had done.

The girls face had returned to the shade of red it was before as she very timidly began doing her worksheet as she sat on Fuutarou's lap.

All the while Yotsuba and Itsuki could only stare in awe and shock as they witnessed their normally introverted sister make such a move.

Yotsuba did her best to ignore, especially since she was nowhere near finished with the work Fuutarou gave her, but couldn't keep her eyes focused as it constantly drifted back up to them.

Itsuki however, was once again to speak her mind.

"H-hey! T-that's n-not appropriate for st-studying!" She tried her best to keep a stern front, but the meat bun monster was flustered easily, being the youngest and all.

Fuutarou stared at her, trying to mouth out words to get help, but the girl wasn't too bright, trying her best to understand.

"Miku! What are you doing?!" She cried out, hands clenched as she began to berate the girl.

"_Sniff Sniff_ I don't know…" Can be heard coming from the meek girl.

The 2 can see the girls expression was extremely red as tears were coming from her eyes, showing her embarrassment and overall discomfort.

This shot through the hearts of both Itsuki and Fuutarou, having not seen such an expression, before Fuutarou tried to act.

He shifted a bit to try and get a better posture and better speak to Miku, but before he could get out a word, something happened.

"A-ahhh…~" Miku's voice came out in a way that had the police that were miles away turn their heads up.

It seemed that in her current state of embarrassment and panic, the slightest touch or amount of movement was extremely noticeable to the girl, as her senses were extremely heightened to the highest degrees.

Fuutarou had stayed absolutely still, maintaining a basic smile on his face to try and calm himself down, he looked over to Itsuki, noticing she was uncharacteristically quiet , before seeing she was shaking.

The girl had her hands clenched into a fist as she looked down, a shadow covering her eyes, before she looked up, tears in her eyes as well as she glared with an angry look.

"It's always someone else!" She angrily yelled, before running away to her room, leaving a shocked Fuutarou with an extremely embarrassed Miku still quivering as she did her best to try and keep her composure.

To no avail as Miku immediately stood up and ran too, yelling out "I'm sorry!", leaving Fuutarou alone with Yotsuba.

Fuutarou rubbed his head, as he looked over to his once again practically empty table.

He sighed, as even he wasn't that dense as to what was going on, before he stood up, looking towards Yotsuba who was somewhat trying to do her work, but the events that happened had the girl distracted.

"Let's take a break from studying. I'm done with this." He said, packing all the things up, earning a smile from Yotsuba who helped before she took his arm and pulled him away.

"Hurray! I have down time with Fuutarou-kun!" She happily cheered, before bringing him to the living room.

"Let's play some games!" She happily exclaimed, bringing out some board games from under the table.

Fuutarou shrugged, not really caring as even he needed a breather after what happened.

Really now, these Quintuplets were going to be the death of him.

They were really not good for his heart.

_**And there we go. Another chapter done and i'm ready to go.**_

_**I had fun here. **_

_**Itsuki getting jealous that her sisters were getting something she didn't despite looking the same is akin to Ichika getting extra servings for being "cute".**_

_**Miku acting on the moment was fun for me, before quickly realizing she made a mistake.**_

_**Nino is a tsun. **_

_**Yotsuba is just great and happy to help out as long as its with Fuutarou. **_

_**Ichikas just enjoying herself, though she's not in the race yet. **_

_**Really, i'm waiting to see when Itsuki graduates Fuutarou from Uesugi-san to his first name. **_

_**Either way, enjoy!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: Sigh.**

**I know I don't have to do this, but i'm way too deep into this now.**

**There's no real need for me to do a disclaimer, but it's already a part of my fics.**

**You know the drill.**

**I'm too tired for this.**

**I am reading your reviews by the by. I just have terrible memory and forget that some of you ask for things like Raiha or more D. options.**

**Cause of course.**

"Wahahahaha! I win again Fuutarou-kun! You're really bad at this!" Yotsuba laughed triumphantly as she held up her money over the victory she had earned against her crush.

"Urgh… I don't know how you get so lucky… I had everything planned…" The sole boy grumbled, looking down at his earnings.

"Oh, Fuutarou-kun, you can't expect to make it through solely by being cheap! You have to spend a little sometimes!" She admonished the boy for his frugal playstyle.

"Fine… One more go… I think I know what to do now." He challenged.

"What are you guys so loud about? It's getting late, you can't possibly be studying more, could you?" Ichika yawned, as she appeared from the stairs, stretching as she approached the 2.

"Ichika! We've been playing board games! If you join, we can play the game of Life!" The younger sister excitedly said, holding up the board game over her head.

"Ehh? I just woke up… I just wanted to get some dinner while I could. Did Nino not cook today?" Ichika tilted her head, noticing no one else but the 2 were here. "Where's everyone else?"

"Ehehe… They went to their rooms too…" Yotsuba answered timidly, her eyes cast to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Really? It's weird for all 3 to be in their room like that at the same time. Though I did see Nino peeking out on the way here." The eldest sister asked, surprised.

"Tell him to leave already! He's been here for hours and some people are hungry!" Nino's voice can be heard from all the way upstairs, clearly irate.

"Nino! Why don't you come down and play with us? It's up to 4 players!" Yotsuba called out, holding her hand to her mouth to project.

"No! Tell him to go away!" Nino yelled back.

"What did you do to her this time, Uesugi-kun?" Ichika asked, having left before everything had happened.

_**A. She fell on me and got embarrassed.**_

_**B. What do you mean "again"?**_

_**C. It's better that you don't know.**_

_**D. Had her straddle me. **_

Oh and Fuutarou thought he wouldn't get a chance to speak.

He tended to fade whenever the sisters conversed, best not to get too involved lest more options came up.

Though it came up anyways.

He went through the 3 options, for there were only 3 options to him and while all of them were on the same equal levels, he opted to choose A and be done with it.

"She fell on me and got embarrassed. Now she won't come out of her room." He answered honestly, helping Yotsuba get the board prepared.

"I-I didn't get embarrased! I-i j-just needed to clean myself from having to get so close to him!" Nino continued to yell from atop the staircase.

Fuutarou rolled his eyes, before he spoke loudly, just enough for the girl to definitely hear him.

"Oh well, I guess Nino's too scared to be down here with us. I guess i'll just spend some time alone with her sisters."

There was a momentary pause and some footsteps could be heard, before Ninos door slammed open and the second sister stomped back down, sitting right at the table with a wavering smile.

"W-well what do you know? I love playing Sorry!" Nino stuttered out.

"We're playing Life." Yotsuba corrected.

"That too! Anyway let's play!" The girl immediately took her pieces at a lightning pace.

"Wait. I didn't say I'd play…" Ichika began.

"But Ichika…" Yotsuba pouted, looking at her older sister with a sad expression.

"I guess I'll play…" The older sister relented, giving a sigh before smiling and sitting at the table.

"Alright! Do we all know the rules?" The ribbon wearing girl asked cheerfully, excited to play.

Everyone nodded, getting Yotsuba to start the game off, ready to have lots of fun!

_**One hour later…**_

THIS WAS A MISTAKE!

Yotsuba was doing her best to maintain her neutral cheerful smile, but this game was one of the worst things that they could've played.

Apparently, this board game was one that Nino brought.

And Yotsuba loved all her sisters with all of her heart, but Nino was always a romanticist.

The girl had at some point decided to get a romance version of the game of Life!

"One." Ichika counted, moving her piece to it's designated location, which earned her a card.

"Newlywed life is going great! You and your spouse have a new healthy child on your honeymoon. You and your spouse receive ¥4000 from every other player." The normally mature and calm eldest sister read out in a shaky voice.

Yotsuba crushed her juice box that she had went to get in the middle of the game, luckily going unnoticed by everyone present.

"E-er… Ichika… How could you have a baby _now_?" Fuutarou asked, doing his best to keep an impassive face.

"What do you mean? What exactly do you want me to do? You're responsible for this too you know…" She had a wry grin, as Yotsuba and Nino could only stare at them with smiles, though their eyes betrayed their expression.

This entire game was terrible from the start.

Fuutarou and Ichika had become high school sweethearts after being childhood friends during the beginning of the school half of the game.

Nino had graduated popular but alone with no real friends or a lover to be with her.

As for Yotsuba…

Yotsuba spun the wheel, getting a 4.

She moved her piece up 4 spaced and read the space.

"Your crush has gotten married to your sister. You put more energy into being anywhere but home, helping others and becoming a valued member of your neighbourhood. Earn ¥5000." She read out loud, getting the cash from Fuutarou.

This game seemed to have it out for her.

"Alright, my turn!" Nino yelled, spinning the wheel with vigor as she was tired of being single.

"1...2…" She moved her piece to the spot needed and read the space.

"Your personality drives away all those who are close to you. As a result, you kill your emotions, spending all your time at work. Gain ¥5000" Nino clenched her fist as she took deep breaths, trying to not lose her composure.

"Hey… Maybe I should go home…" Fuutarou began, before Nino snapped.

"Play your damn turn!" She cursed, getting him to flinch, immediately nodding and spinning the wheel.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." He quickly counted, landing his piece on another space.

For some reason, Yotsuba felt especially betrayed by the board during that count.

"You and your new wife's love has reached a new level! You bust your bed getting busy. You and your spouse pay ¥6000." The space read, as Nino and Yotsuba stared at the 2 "lovers" with dead eyes.

"Ahh! Did you have to read it out loud like that? Can't you be more subtle?" Ichika finally lost her composure, covering her face, blushing heavily as the normally sleepy girl did her best to hide her embarrassment.

"S-subtle? I'm just doing it like normal!" The boy countered, not too happy with the situation at hand.

"Uwaaaa? "Doing it like normal"? I-i knew you were a pervert!" Nino yelled, having had enough.

"That's not what I meant by "Doing it"! It's the boards fault!" The boy yelled back, feeling set up.

"Ahem!" Yotsuba cleared her throat, getting everyone back on track.

"A-ah. Right. It's my turn…" Ichika spun the wheel, having her piece land right with Fuutarou's.

The room was silent.

Ichika and Fuutarou handed over their money quietly.

"W-what's everyone doing?" A voice can be heard from atop the stairs as everyone turned to see Miku in her pajamas.

"Ah! Miku! I just remembered I needed to clean my room! Can you take over for me?" Ichika called out, immediately running to the girl to begin moving her to take her place.

"W-wha?" Miku barely let out as Ichika dragged her to her seat.

"It's easy! You're playing life! You're married to Uesugi-kun right now! Okay, goodbye!" The girl said at a surprising speed before dashing off.

"E-eeeeeeh?" Miku blushed as she suddenly held a bunch of money.

Fuutarou to his credit sat very still with a weak smile as he felt his life span shortened.

"Oh no… Oh no no…" He thought to himself as the other 2 sisters could only turn their attention to Miku.

The poor girl was still trying to comprehend things.

"A-anyways, it's my turn… Your turns after Fuutarou-kun, Miku…" Yotsuba spun the wheel, moving her piece to where it was needed, earning her a card.

"You get your love interest to cheat. There is bloodshed. Miss a turn." The card read, Yotsuba's eyes began glowing an eerie red as Nino took her turn.

"You find that your true love was someone right in front of you. Your heart slowly falls for him, but your stubbornness doesn't allow you to admit it, pushing him away as he leaves to be with someone who would give him the care he deserves. You become distracted at work Lose ¥3000" Nino read the card she got.

Everyone stared at her as she reread the card, not sure what to expect.

"Eh? What a weirdly specific card." She squinted her eyes at it, before giving her money to Fuutarou, unaffected by it.

Everyone could only awkwardly laugh as it was Fuutarou's turn now.

"Everything's going amazing. You gain a bonus ¥10000 from your work. Your spouse and you celebrate, having another child." He sighed, holding his hand to his face, almost wanting to cry.

"W-wait. Does that mean…" Miku spoke up, having just replaced Ichika.

Yotsuba slid in the piece into their car with a smile all too cheerful.

"Congratulations!" She said as malice seeped from the normally cheerful girl, getting the poor girl to once again go extremely red, before she dashed back towards her room.

It can all be agreed that they would never play this board game again after this…

_**Later**_

Fuutarou was thankful that he was able to leave the Quintuplets house without any hassle.

After the game, they had all agreed that they were feeling rather done for the night and Fuutarou left without a second word.

Really, he hoped he never had to do that again, but he doubted it after what he managed to stumble upon today.

Sometime randomly during the 2nd game he played with Yotsuba, he had found something interesting.

"Pause." He spoke out loud to no one in particular.

The world froze with him unable to move from his spot.

In front of him was the System with some options for him.

However, these weren't the options he'd get from talking to the sisters.

_**Resume**_

_**Settings**_

_**Options**_

_**Quit**_

Looking at them, he already knew resume was just to.. Resume as it says.

He had pressed settings, but they just messed with his senses.

Basically giving him the option to be blind or deaf if he wanted.

Not exactly what he wanted as he was very into being able to see and hear clearly.

However.

Ignoring Quit which he didn't want to to know what it implied, he had chosen options.

And what appeared in front of him could only make him want to punch the system again.

**Notifications: Enabled**

**Dialogue Text: Enabled**

**Minigames: Enabled**

**Minigame Penalties: Enabled**

**Emotions Amplifier: Enabled**

**Fatigue: Enabled**

**Negative Affection Penalty: Enabled**

There were so many questions here.

There were so many things wrong.

There were many things he disabled starting with the affection penalty.

Fuutarou sighed as he made his way home, extremely grateful that tomorrow was Sunday.

It was late, so Raiha was asleep, so Fuutarou curled up in his sleeping area to be lulled into a deep dream.

Only to realize a few hours in that he couldn't sleep.

As a matter of fact, despite the hassle of today, he wasn't tired at all!

Realizing what had happened when he enabled and disabled the options The System gave to him, he immediately knew what he was going to do now that he had all the time in the world.

Fuutarou excitedly got a souvenir pen with a flashlight built into it and began studying in the dark, not wanting to wake up his precious sister.

Yes.

This was the peak of his performance.

_**Yeah. This was recycled.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**You people know what from.**_

_**That thing.**_

_**This was basically filler and overall just allowing me to add in some things so that Fuutarou has a leg up on some future stuff.**_

_**That being said, we're not done yet.**_

_**Deleted Cut Scene**_

THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA!

Yotsuba was smiling happily to herself as she moved her piece to it's designated area.

"1, 2, 3, 4…~!" She cheerfully counted, landing on a space, before reading it out loud.

"Newlywed life is going great! You and your spouse have a new healthy child on your honeymoon. You and your spouse receive ¥4000 from every other player." She called out, getting her money from Nino and Ichika. Ichika impassive as she enjoyed the game freely as Nino gave a heated look.

"Oh my, you 2 sure are energetic…~?" Ichika teased, giving a soft giggle to which Fuutarou could only remain silent.

"Ehehe… I don't really get to choose what happens..." Yotsuba poked her fingers together, as she shyly looked away.

"How could you have a baby now though…?" Her "Spouse" asked lowly.

"What do you mean? You're responsible for this too, Fuutarou-kun!" Yotsuba pouted, looking directly at the boy who shied away.

"Oh my, you're going to take responsibility, right, Uesugi-kun?" Ichika asked as she gave a soft chuckle.

"O-of course." He replied, as Nino scoffed, taking her turn, glowering a bit from being popular, but alone.

It eventually came to Fuutarou's turn, getting him to land on a certain spot.

"You and your new wife's love has reached a new level! You bust your bed getting busy. You and your spouse pay ¥6000."

"E-eehhhh?" Yotsuba blushed immensely, not protesting, but looking away as Ichika laughed loudly while Nino glared intensely at Fuutarou.

"O-oh my, Fuutarou-kun… I know I want a lot of kids, but…" Yotsuba held her hands to her face, looking away.

"You're getting into this way too much!" Fuutarou accused, to which Yotsuba looked at him in shock.

"Whoa! I'm getting way into this? You're the one who got onto the space! So clearly it's not just me!" Yotsuba retorted.

"I meant the game, not how w- You know what? Just take your turn…" Fuutarou began before letting it go and sighing.

"Hmph. Blaming it on me when you're the one who's responsible for it…" Yotsuba gave a soft pout as she spun and moved her piece directly on top of Fuutarou's.

"..."

"..."

The 2 gave their money.

Though Yotsuba didn't really mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Quint Sisters. **_

_**Alright.**_

_**Glad that's out of the way.**_

Raiha had woken up to her brother at his desk studying, despite it being early in the morning.

She rubbed her eyes yawning, before recalling that she slept pretty late last night and her brother had yet to be home.

She wondered if he had stayed over his students house, forgetting to tell her, and came back this morning.

The young girl stretched, before getting up to head over towards her dearest onii-chan, looking over his shoulder as she wished him good morning.

"Good morning, big brother! What time did you come home?" The small girl asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, giving him a big hug as she watched him study.

The boy was snapped from his thoughts as he flinched from the touch, not from fear, but just from having been extremely focused and jarred from the trance.

"A-ah, good morning, Raiha. I came in late last night, you didn't stay up too late, did you?" He answered, looking back at his dearest sister with a smile.

"Of course I did. You were gone for so long! I cooked food and was waiting for you to get home!" She pouted, getting him to look away awkwardly.

"Ahaha… Sorry, things got a bit hectic for me. Enough that I didn't leave the house until it was too late…" Fuutarou guiltily said.

"And yet you're up this early on a Sunday to study. Really, Big Brother?" She deadpanned.

"Hey! I've been busy this week! I have to study, otherwise i'll fall behind!" He defended himself, getting a cute glare from his sister.

"No! You've been busy all week, so you should spend time with me! Let's go somewhere fun today!" Raiha all but demanded, as the boy immediately faltered.

Fuutarou relented to her demands, getting the young girl to cheer as she went off to immediately get ready to spend the entire day with her older brother.

Fuutarou was glad that he had so much more time without having to sleep now, despite something seeming inherently wrong inwardly with not having to follow the day night schedule every normal human has to follow.

It took a while before he got a notification as a small text window appeared in front of him.

**Mission Objective: Max out Raiha Uesugi's Happiness Meter before the day ends**

**Reward: ¥50,000**

**Failure: N/A (Please Toggle in Settings to Enable)**

Weird.

He had never gotten a "Mission" before now.

Usually he'd be asked to play Mini games if anything, but this was a first time for Fuutarou.

Regardless, he wasn't too worried for he was a big brother.

A good one.

One that was fully capable of making the most important person in the world for him happy, for it was one of many things a big brother of his caliber should be able to do.

_**A few hours later**_

Hm.

His years of acquired "Onii-chan" skills was not prepared for this.

Fuutarou was currently in an area he had never been in before.

While he had heard and known about it in the past, it was only ever in passing, for the idea seemed too much to a person such as he. The idea to even go to one was laughable with the implications that he'd have money to be able to properly enjoy such a land.

The mall.

Of all the things Raiha had asked for, she had asked to go to the mall?

What in the world?

He didn't even know what to do in a mall! The entire time so far, he had merely followed his sister around, letting her look through clothes, toys and weird devices.

It pained him immensely everytime she picked one up to check the price tag and immediately set it back down.

He'd have immediately bought whatever she brought to him with the money he had managed to get from not only the tutor job, but completing the mini games that came up recently.

Raiha however was not aware of his extra income and god bless her heart, did not ever want to ask to spend anymore given she knew their financial situation.

He'd buy something for her when she looked away, but then he'd have to pick which of the many things she saw.

He sighed as his sweet sister still cheerfully ran around, enjoying the new experience.

He eyed the mission objective from the corner of his eye worriedly.

He didn't care about the money, but he really wanted his sister to have a great day with how little time they shared together.

Speaking of sisters, he wondered what those idiots were doing…

_**With the Quintuplets**_

"Agh! Nino! Slow down! We can't keep up with you at this pace!" Itsuki whined, as she dragged behind the second sister.

"No way! The festival is today and we need yukatas!" The girl yelled. "This is going to be the one day where we won't have to deal with that pesk so I want to make it great every Sunday!"

"Ugh. Can we at least stop at a food court…?" The youngest sister whined pitifully.

She'd feel bad for herself if it weren't for the fact that Miku was doing worse, having been completely lost within the first 5 minutes.

"I'm sure we can get something to eat after Nino finishes her shopping spree." Ichika smiled, not minding the speed at which they were going.

What a day. After what had happened yesterday, Itsuki was feeling emotionally drained, not wanting to do anything but stay in her room and eat ice cream.

While the latter wasn't anything new to her, she had found herself acting rather strangely these past few days, feeling more susceptible to things.

Probably because of being in a new area? Doesn't seem like her. Though she had no other explanation.

She sighed as Nino made another detour into another store, wondering if they'll even be able to leave the mall before the fireworks start.

Itsuki wasn't one to care too much about fashion, as she normally work what she'd herself call a simple and humble outfit.

Nino on the other hand was extremely fashionable and Itsuki can admit that she definitely had great taste in clothing among other things.

Itsuki sat outside the store on a bench, taking her chance to rest as Ichika followed after Nino.

It didn't take long before Yotsuba appeared with Miku in tow, the poor girl having gotten lost among the crowd, causing Yotsuba to volunteer to retrieve the third sister.

"Yo! I got her!" Yotsuba happily cheered holding up one exhausted and disgruntled Miku up in front of her.

"Put me down…" She murmured, getting the athletic girl to comply.

"Ugh! All of these are so out of season! I'll have to come back some time later when they have new things." Nino walked out, grumbling.

"I thought they had some really nice clothes." Ichika stated, following behind.

"They were! But they definitely aren't right for us right now. Oh well, let's go to the next store!" Nino pointed forward, still full of energy.

Itsuki and Miku both groaned.

It was going to be a while with Nino.

_**Back with Fuutarou**_

Probably nothing for him to care about.

Fuutarou and Raiha had stopped at a food court to get some things to eat.

Raiha was enjoying not having to cook, getting whatever she wanted from wherever, courtesy of Fuutarou.

They hadn't gotten anything else, but Raiha was still enjoying her time spent with her older brother. While what she learned was called "Window shopping" was rather sad when you couldn't afford anything, she understood that they weren't financially off.

The two sat in the rather crowded and loud area, leisurely enjoying themselves, before getting up to go.

While walking back, they stopped by some places where people were showing off products or there were some mall provided entertainment for kids.

There was a lovely fountain with fish in it that was rather beautiful to look and throw coins into.

There was a coin funnel that Raiha loved dropping coins down to see it whirl around.

There was this one machine that also took coins and gave back a press novelty souvenir coin.

Basically, Fuutarou had to make a lot of change.

As they continued to walk, they noticed a sizable stage.

They noticed it before when they walked the same path, but were more pressed at going through the stores.

There seemed to be some show going on as two people were…

Rapping at each other?

Fuutarou didn't really understand, having never been a cultured person in his day and age when it came to modern things, but he did see something he really did not feel like seeing.

After the two people on stage were done, everyone had turned to see two girls arguing with each other.

Two girls that Fuutarou recognized pretty well.

_**Back with the sisters**_

Itsuki and Yotsuba were timidly standing by as an argument had erupted between the fiery Nino and the usually soft spoken Miku.

They had finally gotten to the store they were planning to go to the entire day, when Nino decided that the yukatas available were all too plain, as the store seemed to not have the ones they were wanting to get to begin with.

Miku having had enough had spoken up about dealing with it and getting home to get ready lest they miss the festival entirely.

"I'm not going out wearing just any yukata, but I guess you can with how you dress everyday." Nino had responded.

"Oh? You're going to try to be stylish? Is that what you call those nails?" Miku replied, earning "Oooos" from everyone watching.

"I guess you wouldn't know what looks good. After all, you seem to like that shabby boy, huh?" Nino countered back, getting an "oh snap" from someone far in the back.

Miku's face turned red for a moment before she gave a heated reply.

"You say that, but isn't he in charge of you now?" Miku went back on the offense, getting Nino to glare angrily, but before she could respond, two men had set microphones in front of them as a crowd gathered.

Realizing where she was, Nino smirked and grabbed a microphone as the crowd demanded they battle in words.

Miku having only now noticed that they had an audience wanted to shrink away, before Nino began, a beat being provided from the speakers from the stage as the second sister took the moment.

"You don't know what you got into,

but now you can't go back even if we really wanted to,

So let's settle this, just me and you.

I'm the sister that's always loved and adored

I can sum up you in one word "snore".

See i'm just better in every way.

What you can do in your life, I can do in a day.

You're the sister in the middle while everybody knows my name.

It's been like this since we were little and you've never had half my fame.

I'm the most popular, stylish and beloved by all.

While you stay in the background, curled in a ball.

Wow, ever get that feeling of deja vu?

Whenever you lose, that's when I do.

So shut your mouth, park your rear.

There's nothing left to hear."

" Nino went through each word heatedly, having been caught in the heat of the moment.

When the crowd cheered behind her, she had cooled down, before realizing she had maybe gone too far and was about to apologize, noticing Miku was looking down with her bangs covering her eyes.

She had thought the girl may have been crying before she looked up with eyes of pure cold malice, snatching the microphone and began her response.

"Do you really want to try me? Do you really think you're the best?

Fuutarou isn't the only one who can put your bratty ass in check.

What do you even think you can do on stage?

When all you ever do is whine and rage?

You're loud, you're rude, you're mean and wild.

It's no real wonder that your name in spanish is "child".

Oh, Nino, the 2nd sister among us.

I don't ever see why you have to cause a fuss.

You always start things, but when I get my turn.

It's the same thing every time, you crash and burn.

So go back in the store, get something to cover up.

Mad that you lost? Suck it up, butter cup." The normally quiet girl's voice sent a chill down everyone's spine as each word was spoken with a frigid tone, the crowd going wild at the two cute sisters managing a rap battle.

Nino looked shocked as did her sisters and the older sister would have immediately fired back as the two sister's clashed, burning passion vs freezing apathy.

That was until a third sister came in.

"Yoooo! Put away the threats and the knuckle cracks!

Yotsuba is here so just relax!

You guys want to fight? I won't be supporting this.

So I'm chiming in on this rhyme to stop this diss!" Yotsuba jumped between the two sisters, having gotten a microphone from one of the rappers as she began to diffuse the situation.

"Nino, my 2nd sister!

Regardless of how things are to you, it won't matter!

You're the most stylish, you're popular and make food top notched!

You're the envy of every girl and you're never left unwatched!" Yotsuba yelled into the microphone heatedly, doing her best to get everyone calm.

"And Miku! Everyone loves you, it's true.

You're utterly unique and untouched.

Unadulterated, the rawest and uncut!" She switched to Miku, letting free her verse, before finishing up.

"We're all sisters! We shouldn't fight!

So i'm here to stop this and i'll be here all night!" Yotsuba held up the microphone after ending her rap, letting it drop to the floor in front of her.

Everyone could only watch in awe, before the crowd went wild.

The crew behind the stage began taking votes on who won between the sisters as the 3 sisters themselves began to calm down.

Nino having been the one to start it would have stayed angry, but thanks to Yotsuba's diffusion of the situation, the normally stubborn girl looked down as she stood in front of Miku before murmuring out an apology to which her fellow sister did the same.

Yotsuba on the other hand could only grin, glad that the two had made up thanks to her, before Ichika showed up, holding up bags.

"Hey everyone! I found the Yukatas we were originally looking for! What'd I miss?" She asked cheerfully as she waved the bags around.

No one really gave her an answer, getting a confused look from Ichika at the weird atmosphere.

_**Fuutarou**_

The young tutor could only stare with his jaw dropped at what he had witnessed.

This was definitely not how he planned his Sunday to be and he wasn't sure how he felt today, he could only pick up Raiha and take her away despite her protests.

The girl had immediately recognized "Ichika" who was actually Itsuki, but due to her having came to his house disguised as Itsuki, she was unaware of the fact that she wasn't Ichika.

Not that it mattered as Fuutarou was going to be going as far away as possible from the mall.

_**About an hour later**_

They had managed to get home pretty fast, Raiha still upset about her brother lifting her up and immediately carrying her the entire way back.

Though she can't complain, they were already going to go back home, she guessed this would be faster.

Though they didn't spend as much time as she'd like at the mall today with it being pretty early still.

Fuutarou didn't mind, as this gave him time to study more, but then Raiha asked him for another thing.

"Hey, Big Brother, can we go to the fireworks festival today too?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve despite them having just gotten home.

"We literally just came from that direction…" He said very carefully, not wanting to be anywhere near what he had witnessed.

"So we can't go…?" Raiha asked, looking up at her big brother with eyes that looked like they were about to give way to water works.

"..."

The System appeared in front of him for this one and well.

Let's just say things had never felt fair for the boy.

_**A. Take her to the festival.**_

_**B. Take her to the festival.**_

_**C. Take her to the festival.**_

_**D. Take her to the festival.**_

He wasn't too keen on The System working on Raiha too, but then again…

He was also glad that the System wasn't going to be funny with an option D.

He chose his option, not that he had much of a choice.

"We can go… Let's get ready first. I don't think it'll start for a while." Fuutarou relented, getting a big grin from his sister.

"Yay! I'm so excited! Thank you, Big bro!" She gave him a hug, before dashing off to let her brother relax just a bit.

It was a good thing he didn't get tired anymore.

_**7:00 PM**_

Fuutarou was holding his sister's hand, leading her through the crowd as they got themselves some food from the stands and began looking for a place to sit down and watch the fireworks.

The place was rather crowded and most of the sitting areas were taken by people who came much earlier, to the annoyance of the eldest sibling.

Raiha made sure to stick to her older brother, not wanting to get lost, before she recognized someone.

"Ah! Big Bro! It's Ichika-san!" She pointed out, getting the boy to curse to himself.

He turned his head to be face to face with a very flustered and panicky Itsuki.

"Ah. Right." He said to himself.

"Ah? Uesugi-san?" Itsuki's eyes widened, before noticing who was with him. "Oh, are you here with your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah, Raiha. This is Itsuki, Itsuki, Raiha. What's wrong? You seem lost. Where are the others?" Fuutarou asked, as Raiha looked confused momentarily.

"Ah! We all got split up! We were supposed to be with each other to watch the fireworks, but I can't find anyone!" Itsuki told him, doing her best to keep her composure despite having no idea where anyone else is.

"Don't you guys have a meet up spot?" He questioned, to which Itsuki gave an awkward laugh as she played with her hair.

"Ah… Only Nino knew…" She looked away, embarrassed at their lack of planning.

"What? How do you guys not have a planned meet up spot?" He asked, before covering his face with his hands.

Wait. These are _these_ sisters after all. It should have come with no surprise.

"Well… we had some issues earlier today… We worked it out, but it kind of made us forget to better plan this out…" She carefully chose her words, though Fuutarou knew exactly what she meant.

Fuutarou sighed.

"Call your sisters if you can and have them meet up around here. I'll do my best with Raiha to help find them and tell them the same. I know it's loud here, but try not to move from this spot, it's easier to find thanks to that barbecue stand over there." Fuutarou ordered as Itsuki nodded.

"Ohh! There's a barbecue stand?" The youngest sisters eyes lit up despite the situation, before she coughed and regained a stern face.

"Of course, i'll be here!" She confirmed, before Raiha tugged on Fuutarou's sleeve.

"Hey, Big Bro. I can stay here with Ichi- Itsuki-san! That way you can move more freely! You can also call me if anything happens!" She suggested, getting him to think about it.

"I don't mind watching her. I'll take care of her while I call. It'll be easier too, since if anything happens, you can call her, so don't worry. Just find the rest!" Itsuki, knowing already that he was a worried older brother, smiled as she sent him off.

Fuutarou reluctantly agreed before he took off, trying to find each of the sisters.

He checked his phone to see he had about 50 minutes before the fireworks started.

Not a bad amount of time, but potentially too little to properly do what he needed.

The system had already notified him of the mission objective, which meant he really needed to find them.

Just his luck.

Fuutarou moved to an elevated place that had a nice view of the festival grounds, looking over for the Quintuplets before he felt someone grip his shoulder.

Turning his head, he saw a rather irate Nino with a forced smile.

"And just what are you doing up here, huh?" She asked with a malicious tone.

"Ah! I was looking for you!" He blurted out, happy to find one of them.

"W-wha?! You were looking for me? Wait. Were you waiting for me to be alone up here where no one else can see us?!" Nino immediately turned red faced as she backed up from him immediately.

"No! I found Itsuki and she told me the situation. She's waiting at the barbecue stand so all of you sisters can watch the fireworks together!"

"Wha? She told you? Ugh. I don't want your help, but I guess I don't have much of a choice." The girl crossed her arms, pouting as she relented to the idea of him helping.

"Fine. Who else did you find besides me?" She asked.

"I've only found you so far. I got up here to get a better view." He explained, getting a sigh from the girl.

"Of course, but I couldn't find anyone from up here, so it's kind of useless." She stated, to which Fuutarou looked back among the crowd and spotted someone already.

"Hey! Isn't that Ichika?" He asked, getting the girl to look in his direction.

"Urk. Y-yeah…" Nino admitted.

"That sure was easy. It's so great to have such an easy view of things and to find people easily." Fuutarou pressed on.

"Shut up! Let me call her…" Nino used her phone to ring Ichika, getting no reaction from her.

"Urgh, she isn't picking up!" The girl angrily yelled, before her phone rang.

"Ah! It's Yotsuba!" She yelled, immediately picking up.

"That's good! I'll go catch up to her! You stay here!" Fuutarou dashed off to catch up with the girl.

He made his way through the crowds, before he got close enough to what he thought would be hearing range for the eldest sister.

"Ichika!" He called out, getting the girl to lower her phone after a bit, before turning to see him.

He reached out to grab her, before another hand caught his.

He turned to see an old man with facial hair staring at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, giving him a serious expression.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Fuutarou immediately asked back.

"I work with her, what is your relationship with Ichika-chan?" He asked, getting Fuutarou to pause.

Also the world paused.

But that's besides the point.

_**A. I'm her tutor.**_

_**B. I'm her friend.**_

_**C. I'm her acquaintance.**_

_**D. I'm her lover.**_

He went through the options, before he chose A. Seeing that as the simplest option.

"I'm her tutor. Why does that… matter…?" He spoke before realizing they were gone.

What in the world? What is the freaking point of asking him and making him choose an option if they were just going to leave anyways?

"Fuutarou!" He heard a familiar voice, as he turned to see Miku looking worried.

"Ah! Miku! I was looking for you!" He blurted out once more.

"W-wha? You were l-loo-" She began, before he cut her off.

"No. Not in that way! Look. I know where Itsuki and Nino are. Yotsuba's going to meet up with Nino and I need to chase after Ichika, so let's go!" He grabbed her hand, getting a yelp from the girl before she tugged him back.

"Someone stepped on my foot earlier, so I can't …" She began, before Fuutarou clicked his tongue and lifted her up, having her on his back.

"Wha-?" She cried out, before Fuutarou spoke quickly.

"Can you see Ichika at all?" He asked, as she shook her head.

"No. I can't. We aren't going to be looking for her like this are we?" Miku did her best to hide her embarrassment as Fuutarou had already began to move.

It wasn't long until he decided to set her down, getting a confused look from the girl.

"S-something was pressing against me…" He admitted in an embarrassed tone, getting a deadpan stare from Miku.

"Ah… " She said, before Fuutarou had her set down on the stairs, having her foot raised for him to bandage.

"That should help out." He said, before holding his hand out.

"Come on, can you walk?"

"Ah. Y-yes." She said, overwhelmed by how quickly he was moving.

"Hey! Excuse us, we're currently doing a survey of people watching the fireworks. Can you answer some questions?" A nice looking lady asked, as she held up some paper.

"Ah, sorry, I'm kind of busy looking for someone right now…" Fuutarou tried to brush pass them.

"Ah, but we're giving a free coupon to those who answer." They informed, getting the boy to stop for a bit.

"Well, if that's the case…" He began, getting a sharp jab from Miku.

"Fuutarou…" She glared at him, getting a pout.

"Aw, what a cute couple. We just wanted to ask one question. What is your relationship?" One of the girls asked, to which Fuutarou received options for.

_**A. We're Teacher and Student**_

_**B. We're Friends.**_

_**C. We're Acquaintances.**_

_**D. She's mine and I'm hers.**_

He thought about the answer here.

A. would be awkward to explain and he really needed to get out.

B. would be the easy answer with no questions.

C would be too dismissive considering how they seemed to already see them.

D. would be embarrassing, but the fastest.

Feeling pressed for time, he once again had to sell his soul to the devil.

"She's mine and I'm hers." He said quickly, pulling Miku to him to hold closely, getting a surprised yelp from the girl.

"Ohhhhh! That's adorable! Thank you for your time! Here you go!" The 2 girls said, writing some things down before giving him a coupon.

_**x1 ¥100 Coupon for any stand acquired**_

He immediately pocketed the coupon as he pulled the now extremely red Miku with him.

"Ah! Fuutarou!" Miku spoke up, having had enough of the speed they were going, getting the boy to turn his attention back to her.

"What?" He asked, confused, wondering why they had to stop once more.

"You're going too fast and it's hard to keep up in this outfit!" She stated. "A-and I need some time to prepare for the next step in our relationship…" She blushed, holding her hands to cover her mouth.

"Eh? O-oh. I didn't mean what I said to those girls. I just wanted to get through things quickly." He said, trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"O-oh! O-of course! I knew that, I just meant that in case anyone else stops us to ask!" She awkwardly laughed as the boy could already tell she was lying.

He'll deal with that later.

"If you can't move too fast, go towards the barbecue stand. That's where Itsuki's waiting with my sister. I'll do my best to find Ichika!" The young male suggested, to which Miku could only furiously nod, not wanting to be on the subject anymore.

Fuutarou was once again alone as he went off to find Ichika.

He called out her name, getting some annoyed looks from nearby people, but they understood, since it was a festival and people tend to get lost.

He was then grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley.

He was about to yell, before his mouth was covered.

In front of him was Ichika who had her other hand holding a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh. Be quiet." She whispered, getting the boy move and hiss out.

What? I've been trying to find you! Aren't you going to watch the fireworks with everyone?" He whispered loudly to which Ichika shook her head.

"I can't. Something came up." She stated, getting him to get frustrated.

"What? If that's the case, why didn't you just tell everyone?" Fuutarou asked, confused at the lack of communication.

"Hm? Why does it matter to you? You're just our tutor, right?" Ichika asked, her eyes staring deep into his soul.

"Y-yes, but that doesn't mean…" He began, before she leaned in closer, her eyes locking to his as their faces were barely inches apart.

"Doesn't mean what? You're our tutor. Nothing more, nothing less. Unless you thought that this past week was going to have it mean something more? Awfully bold of you to assume so, huh?" The eldest sisters eyes pierced into his, giving an eery smile as he couldn't look away.

"N-no, of course not. I just…" He tried to retort.

"Look, Fuutarou-_kun_." She emphasized the last syllable sweetly. "We've had our history, but that doesn't mean anything more than what it is. History. You're just our tutor. Did you expect me to fall in love with you or something? Did you expect there to be some feelings because we played with eachother once in the past?"

"No, of course not…" Fuutarou weakly replied, feeling suffocated.

"Look, Fuutarou-_kun, _I know you've been having a blast being with us sisters, but don't misunderstand. I'm not going to fall head over heels for you just like that, so please understand your boundaries and stay out of business that isn't yours." Ichika gave a lovely grin that betrayed what she said, before leaving Fuutarou alone to gather his thoughts and breathe more easily.

Until he heard an "Oh, shoot." from Ichika who immediately came back awkwardly and hid behind him.

"Ahaha…" Ichika laughed nervously as Fuutarou looked over to see the old guy from earlier looking around.

"Isn't that the guy you were with earlier?" He asked deadpan, now finding the shoe on the other foot.

"Ah, yeah… I ran off from work, so I think he's mad at me right now…" Ichika looked away bashfully, before she had him wrap his arms around her, leaning herself back into the wall to cover herself.

"What the heck are you doing?" Fuutarou hissed, as Ichika could only give a wry grin.

"Ah… Don't misunderstand… I'm just hiding for now…" The eldest sister gave a weak response.

"How long do we have to do this…?" Fuutarou asked.

"Well he just sat down, so I can't tell…" She replied, having a better view than Fuutarou.

"And after that talk you just had…" Fuutarou gave a snide remark, earning a glare from the eldest sister.

"Hey! I mean what I said! I see what you've been doing. I want you to know that i'm not going to fall in love that easily." She pouted, having lost whatever seriousness she had from before.

"Yeah, yeah. I was never planning on anything like that anyways. I just want to do my job." He grumbled. "Wait. What is your job?"

"Hey! I found her!" He heard the man call out.

"Sh-shoot! Did I not cover you well enough?" Fuutarou asked, pressing Ichika against the wall more out of reaction, causing the girl to panic and push him back.

"N-No! He went another way!" Ichika cried out, getting red.

The two got out of the alley to see the man grab someone who looked like Ichika.

"W-wha? Who are you?!" Yotsuba's extremely disinct voice can be heard.

"He has Yotsuba! Did he think she was you?!" Fuutaru asked, dashing ahead due to not wearing any restrictive clothing. "What job were you even doing?"

"Does that matter right now? We need to get her!" Ichika asked incredulously, as Fuutarou ran forward.

"H-hey! I'm not Ichika!" Yotsuba tried to cry out, before she felt a hand grab hers and pull her back.

Yotsuba was surprised to see Fuutarou holding her, as she had not expected him to even be at the festival.

The young girl was looking around for her sisters, before remembering she had her phone and called Nino. It wasn't until then that she knew where to go, but she was way far back.

"What the heck? You again?! What are you to her?" The man asked, irritated about seeing the same guy once more.

Fuutarou didn't see any options come up, which was good, because he already knew what he wanted to say.

"I'm her partner and I want her back!" Fuutarou shouted, getting a surprised look from Yotsuba, having no idea what was going on.

"What are you talking about?!" The man furiously yelled.

"Look, can't you tell, this isn't Ichika!" The boy yelled back.

"Preposterous, I know her face anywhere. Now give us back our New Actress!" He shouted out, getting a surprised look from Fuutarou and a confused lost look from Yotsuba.

"Eh?" The two asked for different reasons.

"Ichika's an actress?" Fuutarou asked.

"What's going onnnnnnn?!" Yotsuba asked loudly, waving her arms.

"Stay back, son. Ichika has an extremely important audition to go to. I'm sorry for getting the wrong girl, but i'm serious as this could be her big break!" He pleaded, understanding now that there was a mix up in communication.

"Something this important came up and you didn't tell anyone?" Fuutarou asked Ichika who could only stay silent.

"Come on, Ichika. I'm sorry about the fireworks, but you know how important this is." The man said, as the 2 walked away together.

"Ichika, are you sure about this?" Fuutarou called out, to which the eldest sister looked back and gave a smile he knew all too well.

"Give everyone my regards…" She said, waving her hand.

"Grr…" Fuutarou was about to go after her, before Yotsuba grabbed his face, bringing it down to her level to stare him straight into his eyes.

"Uuuuuu… Fuutaoru-kun! Tell me what's going on!" Yotsuba angrily demanded.

"Agh! I'm trying to gather your sisters together and Ichika seems to have an audition she needs to go to to become some sort of actress!" Fuutarou spoke out quickly from the grip the girl had on his face.

Yotsuba pouted, having been annoyed at being out of the loop.

"Wait… Yotsuba!" Something clicked in Fuutarou's mind before he got his plan in action.

_**With Ichika**_

Ichika's heart was heavy as she waited for her ride.

"Ichika!" She heard a voice call her name, turning her head, not at all surprised to see the boy who had been making a huge change in her and her sister's lives.

"Ah? Fuutarou? What are you here for? I already gave you my answer." Ichika kept her face impassive as he stood in front of her.

"I know and I support you." Fuutarou bluntly said, getting a look of mild suprirse from Ichika before she narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't some sort of trick to make me come back is it?" She asked.

"No! I'm saying that you can go ahead to the audition! Regardless of what happens, it's clear that you care about this very much, otherwise you wouldn't be leaving your sisters for this audition!" He quickly said back.

"Ah. Don't say it like that. It makes me sound like a heartless monster." She gave a sad smile, to which Fuutarou closed the distance and held her face keeping it in place as he stared into her eyes.

"You aren't. You care for your sisters more than anything else, which is why you probably didn't want to tell them." He firmly stated as the two high schoolers stayed there.

"I want you to go to the audition and do your best. I know i'm not in the position to care, but at the end of the day even after all this, there's no doubt that you and your sisters are more than just teacher and students." The young Uesugi declared.

"Mmmmm. That'd almost have been a confession if you didn't bring up my sisters." Ichika playfully said, before Fuutarou pulled her cheeks.

"Nwhyah?" Ichika let out a confused and embarassed sound.

"Stop that." Fuutarou demanded getting a confused look from the girl.

"You hide behind a smile and you cover things up with jokes. You should know that you don't always have to be strong. It's okay to lean on others for support." He explained. "If you're going to go to the audition, don't act. Bring out your real feelings."

Ichika could only stare, before she closed her eyes and gave him a bright smile.

"Ah. So my acting isn't even enough to fool you, huh?" She gave a genuine smile, before she wrapped her arms around her tutor.

"Thank you, Uesugi-kun." She said with no hint of sarcasm or negativity.

Fuutarou awkwardly hugged back.

"Y-yeah. We will be partners from now on after all…" He stuttered out, before the 2 heard beeping.

"Hey! You two can kiss after the audition! We're on a time table! So hurry up!" Ichika's camerman yelled, getting the two to blush and immediately let go.

Ichika hurriedly moved to the car, as Fuutarou watched.

"I'll be there with you to apologize to your sisters, since I was supposed to bring you back. We'll take the blame together." Fuutarou called out, getting the girl to pause before regaining her smile.

Fuutarou watched as the car disappeared, before he picked up his phone.

He got the new number he had receieved and spoke.

"Yeah? You got it?" He spoke.

_**A few hours later**_

Ichika was surprised to see Fuutarou sitting on a bench waiting for them, as it had been hours since they left.

"Ah? Were you waiting this long for us?" Ichika asked, as the boy looked up at them.

"Yeah, I'm not too tired these days, must be practice from having to deal with you sisters." He gave a slight grin as he stood up.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure really…" Ichika said quietly.

"What? You were perfect! You're guaranteed a role!" The man stated, his arms crossed as he recalled the audition.

"R-really? That's great!" Ichika asked, surprised.

"Of course! I didn't even know you could smile like that! Melted my age old heart. I was peeking and I even saw the scores! You did perfect!" He said with excitement and pride.

"The one who brought such a smile, was probably you, son." The man said, looking at Fuutarou.

"And now i've taken personal interest in you too…"

The man gave a wink as he bit his finger.

_**Affection gained!**_

Fuutarou internally screamed after seeing the notification, before he took Ichika's hand and began moving.

"L-look, if you're done with her, i'll be taking her now, okay?" He hastily said.

"Huh?" Ichika asked confused as she was pulled along.

"Oh! Right! You go ahead you crazy kids! Don't get too into it though!" The man called out to them.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Fuutaoru roared back as he took the eldest sister with them.

The two made their way through the streets, the sidewalks barely lit by the street lamps, before Ichika asked.

"Where are we going?"

"To the others, they're waiting at the park." Fuutarou replied.

"Ah… They're waiting for me? I bet they're mad at me." Ichika sighed, her heart feeling like lead as her feet became heavier.

"They probably are, but there's nothing to worry about. Look." Fuutarou brought her to a clearing to see all her sisters gathered around.

"There you are!" Yotsuba exclaimed, waving her hand towards the two, showing off the sparkler she had set up. "We're all set here!"

"We managed to get some fireworks the moment you left so you five wouldn't have to experience it without each other." He explained.

"Yeah! I'm surprised Fuutarou-kun used his own money to buy the big one!" Yotsuba yelled out.

"The big one?" Ichika asked confused.

"We managed to buy one of the big fireworks before they used it. It costed a lot naturally. Yotsuba bought the rest though." Nino crossed her arms, looking rather annoyed from the experience.

"Speaking of which. You!" Nino stomped over to Fuutarou and began poking her finger hard into his chest.

"You have some nerve to see us on our Sunday off and getting into our business! I heard you left Miku alone while she was hurt!" She heatedly ranted.

"A-ah, Nino! It was okay…! I told him he could…" Miku explained again.

"No! I won't feel better unless I tell him straight up!" The second sister pulled the boy down by his shirt to stare him face to face.

"Thank you." She said as quietly as possible before letting him go and stomping off.

Fuutarou could only rub where she pulled, getting mixed feelings as he didn't even get a chance to respond.

Everything came together as Ichika apologized to everyone about leaving them without saying anything along with not telling them about her job.

No one seemed to mind as all the sisters supported her fully.

Nino apologized for not telling everyone the meet up point and before long.

All the sisters were just apologizing for some thing they did, even Yotsuba who didn't really do anything wrong.

It wasn't long before the 5 sisters got together and begun using the fireworks, reminiscing about what their mother used to say

It wasn't long before the 5 went through all the sparklers that they were ready for the finale.

"Uwaa… Big Brother. You bought this? How much did it cost?" Raiha asked, surprised.

"Ahhh! That reminds me! Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute sister, Fuutarou? I want her so bad! Maybe we can trade younger sisters?" Yotsuba yelled out, having Raiha huggled closely to her chest.

"Wait! I'm the only younger sister you have!" Itsuki yelled out loud, offended.

"Hey! Are we going to do this one or not? It was a lot of trouble trying to find a place that we could legally set this off you know?" Nino called out to them as Miku prepared the large firework.

"Hey! Uesugi-san! You should set it off since you paid for it!" Itsuki waved the boy over, to which he shook his head.

"I already saw the fireworks, so why don't you have the honors, Miss Actress?" Fuutarou stayed where he was as he gestured towards the large firework.

"No. We're partners, so let's do it together." Ichika laughed, as she took his hand, having it bring the lighter to the fuse together before stepping back.

The rocket flew into the air, before fizzling away as if to disappear, before it blasted apart, giving a breathtaking view of a beautiful explosion with a myriad of colors.

All who were present stared at it until it fizzled out completely.

"Ah! It's so much cooler when we do it ourselves!" Yotsuba excitedly cheered.

"It was really pretty… It's much nicer when you're this close to it…" Miku critiqued.

"Wow! That was so pretty! Can we do this again next year?" Raiha's eyes were bright and shining.

"Of course! You can join us anytime, Raiha!" Itsuki said, giving Raiha a tight hug, to which she returned.

"What? Who said you can invite someone! This is a family thing!" Nino yelled out.

"Are you really going to deny Raiha?" Ichika asked, curiously.

"Grr… this is a girls only club!" Nino yelled back, waving her fist at Fuutarou.

"Hey, let's clean up and go now. We have school tomorrow." Itsuki reminded everyone, to which only half reluctantly agreed.

They all managed to gather all the wrappers that they could find in the dark, before they went their own way.

Before they went their seperate ways, Ichika stopped him before anyone was looking.

She held his hands together with her own as she smiled at him.

"Thank you for today, Fuutarou-kun." Her voice came out with a pure and honest sweetness.

"Yeah… No problem." Fuutarou said, before Ichika leaned up, placing a kiss on Fuutarou's cheek and letting go of his hands.

"E-er." Fuutarou rubbed where she kissed, flustered before she waved goodbye, catching up with her own sisters who were also saying goodbye.

"Remember what I said! Don't think about it too much!" She said as the five went home.

Honestly, what troublesome sisters.

_**Back at home**_

Fuutarou sighed after the long day, as he got ready to…

Well…

Not sleep since that seemed to be a thing he didn't have to do anymore.

He had to at least wait for Raiha to sleep, lest she get worried.

He then remembered about the mission he originally had today.

Sadness overtook the young boys heart as Raiha came out from taking a bath.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Raiha asked innocently as she got ready to sleep.

"I'm sorry that we got caught up in all of that, Raiha. Today was supposed to be all about you." He apologized, to which Raiha could only smile.

"Don't worry, big brother. As long as i'm with you, i'm always having fun!" She told him whole heartedly with a big smile.

It wasn't until then that Fuutarou noticed that the mission objective was already completed.

Raiha's Affection value seemed to already be maxxed out, so he didn't have to do anything to begin with.

_**A. You're the best, Raiha.**_

_**B. You're the greatest, Raiha.**_

_**C. You're so perfect, Raiha.**_

The 3 options showed up peculiarly without a D. option.

He chose a random one and spoke.

"You're the best, Raiha." Fuutarou told his young sister, to which she smiled and brought the blanket over herself.

"You too, big bro! Goodnight! I love you…!" She said as she got comfortable.

"I love you too." He responded, as he turned off the light to allow his sister to get some sleep, not wanting to disturb her.

_**What a meaty chapter this was.**_

_**And it wasn't even a good one.**_

_**It was the festival arc condensed and friends.**_

_**If you didn't like how I did stuff like skip Ichika acting with Fuutarou or anything else.**_

_**I apologize, I was just way too apathetic to write something you all know and I was already retreading /A LOT/ of ground here with only some differences.**_

_**Before you ask. **_

_**Don't.**_

_**I thought to myself "Why am I trying so hard to line up perfectly with canon? That doesn't seem fanfictiony" so I added that rap battle with Zombieland saga in mind.**_

_**I don't know. I had fun.**_

_**Regardless, I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully this didn't feel like it was retreading the same story while at the same time, not delving too far off of the characters themselves.**_

_**Adieu.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: I am not Negi.**

**I am Red.**

**Sup.**

**How are you?**

**I'm fine.**

**Don't own Gotoubun though.**

Fuutarou had been awake for days now.

One would think such a thing would be detrimental towards the mind of any human being, but it seems that he was given a way to not have to worry about such a thing.

Fuutarou had laid down with his thoughts about the week he had just had.

Many things happened and many things will continue to happen, but more importantly.

He wasn't an idiot, he was pretty sure whatever this System is, it wanted him to be involved with those sisters.

Any other point of his life, he would have been livid and would have avoided the sisters out of spite, but this wasn't an option here.

He was being paid to tutor them and it would be a detriment to ignore them even with the penalties removed.

Not that he'd leave them now knowing that the girl he had known for one day (or two thereof) was among them. He wouldn't be where he was now without Yotsuba and to a lesser extent Ichika, so he felt that it was his duty to pay them back.

And while he hated to admit it, the sisters were just beginning to grow on him.

Fuutarou smiled to himself for a moment, before he got his bag and began to leave for school, saying his goodbyes to Raiha.

The young boy opened the door, ready to walk to school on a lovely Monday, before he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Hey! Morning!" Ichika was leaning on a wall with a big smile, having obviously been waiting for a bit of time.

"..."

Fuutarou closed the door and turned around to see a confused Raiha, wondering why he came back.

"What's wrong, big brother? Did you forget something?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Raiha, call dad, we need to change addresses." Fuutarou sternly said, before knocking could be heard on the door.

"Waaaa? That's so rude, Fuutarou-kun! I came all the way here to say good morning to you!" Ichika's voice could be heard from the other side, getting an annoyed look from Fuutarou as Raiha understood.

"Ah! It's Nakano-san!" She cheered, moving to go open the door to her brother's dismay.

"Thank you, Raiha-chan. At least someone knows how to treat a guest…" Ichika pouted, grumpy over the interaction she had.

"Oh, don't worry, Ichika-san! My brother's always been the type to try and be alone!" Raiha smiled innocently.

"Aw, that's not good. I'll be sure he has lots of friends so he doesn't grow up alone." The eldest Quintuplet gave a smile back.

"That's good. I love my big brother, but even I don't think I can take care of him for the rest of my life." Raiha sighed, crossing her arms as if she were an adult.

"Hey… I can do completely fine by myself… and shouldn't we be going to school…?" The aforementioned brother sighed as he waited at the door.

"Oh? Are you asking to walk to school together, Fuutarou-kun…~?" Ichika teased, smirking at him.

_**A. It'd be better than leaving you here with my sister.**_

_**B. No, I think I'll just go by myself to put as much distance between you and I.**_

_**C. Yes. You need to get to class on time too.**_

_**D. No. I think I'd prefer to show you to my room.**_

Not even blinking, he decided not to spare her any time and chose B, wanting to be far away and at school as soon as possible.

"No, I think I'll just go by myself to put as much distance between you and I." He responded, opening the door to leave.

Surprised, Ichika immediately got up with her bag to immediately follow.

"S-sorry, Raiha! We'll have to talk again sometime!" Ichika waved goodbye to the young girl who smiled and waved back.

"H-hey! Fuutarou!" Ichika called as she caught up to the boy who turned around.

"What are you trying to do this early?" He asked, as the girl managed to reach his side.

"Well I thought that our school wasn't far off and that we could walk together!" Ichika explained, getting the boy to sigh.

All around him he could already tell, some of the people walking to school was already recognizing him.

"It's that Uesugi guy with another girl… lucky bastard…"

"Ew. How'd a guy like that get a girl like that? He must've done something…"

"Must be childhood friends or something…"

Well, that last one was technically true, but it still annoyed Fuutarou nonetheless while Ichika merely beamed.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about all the rumors…?" Fuutarou asked, not one to worry about rumors himself, but not wanting to have to deal with repercussions of what may happen if rumors may get out of hand.

"Why would I worry about rumors when one day, I'll be an actress?" Ichika tilted her head curiously.

Fuutarou cursed as she had a point, getting her to giggle.

"Did you forget about yesterday already?" She leaned up to whisper into his ear, sending a chill down his spine as he recalled the last thing she had done.

"Of course not…" Fuutarou played coy. "It's hard to forget one of the people you know might be in a movie soon…"

Ichika pouted for a bit before she continued talking.

"Well, my sisters were pretty surprised when they found out, but were over all supportive." She mentioned, getting Fuutarou to shrug.

"You're family, it'd be strange for you sisters to not help each other." The boy stated, getting Ichika to smile once more.

"You're right. I'm lucky to have them. Don't you feel the same~?" Ichika teased once more, getting the boy to sigh.

It was too early in the morning for this…

Thankfully, they eventually made it to the school where they parted ways, giving Fuutarou a breather.

He wasn't good with dealing with Ichika's teasing, really.

_**Congratulations! You've successfully finished the tutorial! Would you like to now begin "The Quintissential Quintuplets"? **_

The system's message appeared in front of the classroom and of course no one else was able to see it.

Tutorial?

This past week was merely him getting eased into things?

Now that was just sad, because Fuutarou did not feel like he learned a single actual thing about what was going on besides that The System really wanted him to play nice with those five troublemakers.

Shrugging, he figured after the festival there wasn't much left that'll be too troublesome, so he pressed yes and the message instantly blinked out.

Fuutarou wondered what would have happened if he had said no, but deemed it unecessary to think about it too much.

Fuutarou walked into the classroom to be greeted with a strange sight.

Itsuki had set up her desk in a Way of Tea style.

The girl in question was dressed in a traditional kimono as she calmly sat at her desk as if nothing was weird. She had her hands folded and her eyes closed, giving off an air of regalness befitting of her status.

Even the students were in awe at the display as they gave her space as if she was a princess surrounded by commoners.

No one asked why.

Fuutarou however merely stared blankly at the youngest of his students.

"Ah, Uesugi-san, I'm glad you could make it, would you like to have some tea with me before our teacher comes in 15 minutes?" The girls voiced came out like a soft breeze wafting over the class, melodiously carrying her voice with it as it penetrated everyone's hearts with it's sweet soothing tone.

Fuutarou blinked twice, before he turned around, opening the door to leave.

"Hey, can you tell the teacher that i'm sick today and couldn't make it?" He asked a fellow student who was about to enter.

Clearly he had underestimated things.

Yep.

He immensely regretted leaving tutorial mode. If this was what it was like outside of tutorial mode, then he wanted to go back. He was not dealing with this.

"A-ah! Wait a minute, Uesugi-san!" Itsuki dropped her facade, panicking over how quickly he decided to leave, ignoring the effort she put in.

The boy turned around to stare at her directly.

"Whatever you were planning on accomplishing with this, you clearly didn't think it through all the way." He stated, causing Itsuki to stop in her tracks and think about what he said for a moment.

_**The day earlier**_

"Uwaa, I've been acting so out of character lately! I don't know what's gotten over me, but I need to calm down and regain my composure in front of everyone!" Itsuki thought to herself as she got out of the bath, having had a long thought about what had happened this week.

"What to do though? Surely my first impressions to him is nothing but mature now. What can I do to fix that?" Itsuki stared into the mirror, seeing her own reflection, thinking about what the others would do.

"You should wear some really eye catching lingerie to show him, that'll definitely make you seem more mature in his eyes." Ichika's voice came through into her mind as the reflection seemed to take her appearance, body and all.

"You want to seem mature to him? What's wrong with you? Surely there are better people to impress, but if I had to give an answer, you should stop being so straight laced and show that you're not bound by things like rules. Go out and just br-" Nino's apparition began before Itsuki immediately went to Miku.

"Eh…? Mature? I guess maybe you can start doing things on your own. Maybe cook for yourself instead of letting Nino take care of us all the ti-" The visual of Miku appeared, before Itsuki immediately vetoed her idea.

No way was she going to try and cook for herself when Nino's cooking was simply amazing.

"Ohhhh! How to be like an adult? That's easy. You can start doing taxes… You can schedule your own doctors appointments… You can sleep past 10… You can smoke…" Yotsuba listed off, excitedly, before Itsuki declared that Yotsuba would probably be the worse one to get advice on how to be an adult from, barring maybe Nino.

Then her own actual reflection showed.

Itsuki stood in front of the mirror, bare naked as she spoke to herself.

"Okay, here's an actual idea. What you need to do is slow yourself down, right? Act calm and check off the check list of calm, regalness and politeness, right? Well if that's the case, all you need to do is what adults do to set a good impression. Invite him to tea!" Her genius reflection informed.

"But there's no way to set up tea in time at home before he gets there after school." Itsuki herself reasoned, before the reflection seemingly leaned forward over the sink to stare her right in the eye, pointing her finger to her head and giving her a wink.

"You have plenty of time before school though." She stated, which then sparked the idea in her mind to do what she will do in the present.

_**Currently**_

"Ahhhhhh! Why didn't I think this through better?!" Itsuki having now realized what she was doing, internally screamed.

Of course, she couldn't say that after having come this far, so she began to keep up the facade as best as possible.

"W-what do you mean, Uesugi-san? I'm merely trying to have tea with my dearest friend." The young girl did her best to keep her composure to which Fuutarou didn't take for one second.

"The teacher's going to be here in 10 minutes, the entire classroom is watching and it's only your first week here. Just drop it here and we can do whatever you want after school." He sternly stated.

There was a brief pause after Fuutarou gave her the option out, before Itsuki sighed and nodded, weakly getting her things together.

"Yeah…" The poor girl could barely muster out.

"Good grief… This is my life now…" Fuutarou thought to himself after sitting down to begin the day.

But he managed to stop Itsuki from doing whatever it was she was trying to do.

That should be the highest point of the day for him, it was only Monday after all…

_**Later**_

"You want me to what?" Fuutarou repeated to Ichika, who was smiling as she kept herself propped up with both arms as they sat in the library.

"I said it'd be great if you got all of our email addresses. That way we could better contact each other." Ichika repeated back.

"Why would I care? I only need one of yours to contact the rest." He reasoned, not wanting to go through the hassle of trying to get all of their emails.

"Ah? But wouldn't it be easier just in case you can't contact me?" Ichika asked, getting him to grumble.

"Yeah, I guess…" He admitted, as Yotsuba excitedly jumped in front of him.

"That's a great idea! I completely agree with Ichika! We should exchange email addresses!" The 4th sister exclaimed.

"Hmmm…" Fuutarou thought about it for a moment before he looked towards Yotsuba. "Hey, Yotsuba, can you let me see your phone for a bit?" He asked the girl, to which she agreed, looking a bit confused but complying.

"Eh? I can just put mine in for you myself, yknow?" She said, before Fuutarou waggled his finger at the girl.

"Ah, that's not what I need it for. You see, instead of having to go ask each and every one of you for your email addresses, It'll be easier for me to just do this…" Fuutarou explained before he found what he was looking for.

Yotsuba had each of her sister's contact info naturally and it was a simple thing for him to just find and copy them to his phone.

He wasn't technology illiterate after all.

"Uwaa? That's cheating…" Ichika pouted, disappointed in the fun she could have obtained from watching Fuutarou desperately try to get each of their addresses.

"That may be so, but it's a lot easier than having to directly ask." He stated before he began focusing on his phone.

"What're you doing?" Yotsuba asked, looking over his shoulder to which he could only smugly grin.

"Now that I have a way to contact all of you, I can now more easily do this without having to hunt you down…" He responded ambiguously.

_**Meanwhile with Nino**_

Nino was enjoying her break time doing whatever that wasn't study related with her friends.

She figured that if she avoided the tutoring session at school, she wouldn't have to do any work and can just enjoy her time there before having to go home and be forced to drag through the annoying papers she'd have to inevitably do.

It wasn't until her phone made an alert sound to tell her that she had received a message that things went downhill.

"An unknown number? That's suspicious." She thought after seeing it was from a number she didn't recognize.

The message was simple but struck horror into her heart.

"Here's the work you're missing out on, I expect it to be done as soon as possible before we meet at your house. -Fuutarou" The message said with a file attached.

It took her awhile to process what she had received and who had sent it to her.

She stayed staring at it for a moment, before she gripped her phone hard, almost ready to break it.

"HOW DID HE GET MY CONTACT INFO?!" She internally screamed, before her friends, having seen her look agitated, looked over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Nino, what's the matter?" One began, looking over her shoulder to see the message.

"Ohhhh! It's that boy everyone's been talking about you being with! I thought you said he had nothing to do with you, Nino~" They began teasing after seeing who it was from.

"N-no! This is a misunderstanding! You two are getting the wrong idea!" Nino panicked, looking flustered.

"Oh~? And what's this? You guys are going to meet at your house? My oh my, how close you two are!" One continued, to which she turned off her phone and ran away, tearing comedically.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" She wailed.

_**Back with Fuutarou**_

Despite being practically on the different side of the school, to completely avoid studying no doubt, Fuutarou could still feel her anguish as he laughed evilly.

"Disgusting… Laughing like that after getting a girls number against her will…" Miku stated harshly, getting Fuutarou to stop and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ehehe… It's just nice to have the advantage over you sisters whenever one of you try to skip out on studying…" He stated, getting dry looks from the third sister.

"Aw, don't be so hard on him, Miku, he was just happy to get the numbers of five beautiful girls after all~" The eldest sister chided.

"Hey, don't say it like that… It makes me sound like a sad person…" The young Uesugi frowned.

"Before today, did you have any other numbers in your phone besides your family?" Ichika asked, keeping the smug look on her face.

"..."

"Yeah, I kind of thought so." She laughed to herself as the boy hung his head in shame.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The group heard as the voice drew near.

Nino crashed into Fuutarou, having immediately held him by his shirt and began to violently shake him.

"You! What do you think you're doing sending me a message like that?! Who gave you permission to message me?! Who even gave you my number?!" She furiously yelled, getting the librarian to look over from her desk and glare.

"Agh! You were going to try and ignore studying, so I got your number from Yotsuba!" He answered, getting dizzy from the shaking.

"Yotsuba! I can't believe you'd sell out your own sister!" Nino let the boy go as he dropped to the floor dazed.

"I-I didn't! Ichika and Fuutarou-kun were talking about exchanging addresses, before he asked to borrow my phone and I lent it to him!" Yotsuba panicked, responding quickly to not aggravate her any further.

"Ah, there she is! With the boy like I said she would be!" Nino's friends appeared, looking amused at the scene before them.

"Ahhhh!" Nino ran off again, being completely done with everything.

The group watched as she ran off as her friends followed, before Fuutarou shrugged and returned to tutoring.

"What a fun day." He stated, as he sat down.

_**And there we go. A chapter.**_

_**Not much to say here, besides things are not going to be easy for our main character.**_

_**Why would it ever?**_

_**Regardless, I was taking a long break and was honestly going to wait til a fellow fanfiction writer finally updated his fics, but that doesn't seem to be happening and i'm not going to name names.**_

_**I also got banned from a Gotoubun Discord Server for reasons that stems from me liking how Itsuki is in the manga.**_

_**Great times, but that did remove a lot of Gotoubun influence from my daily life, making me forget this a bit.**_

_**Regardless, Au revoir, Happy Holidays and here's to a New Year!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimers: I'm not dead. **_

_**While there are jokes as to whether or not my fanfics get dropped once again, I would like to inform you that I was merely recuperating mentally.**_

_**As we all know, one of the quints won and while it was the one I felt was most deserving of the win, I do feel bad for every other quint.**_

_**How the ending really made me feel unfulfilled and how the fan base reacted was pretty annoying. **_

_**All you Nino and Itsuki fans really are annoying. So annoying that I almost projected my anger, annoyance and hatred onto them.**_

_**Which is why I'm here to tell you all to not get mad at the Quints, any of them. You may all have your feelings, but at the end of the day, remember that regardless of how fans are, don't enforce those feelings onto the girls. **_

_**That's why I was gone for… 6 months… To clear my mind and have a fair and unbiased view on how to treat the girls, because when I came into The Quintissential Quintuplets, I fell in love with all 5 girls. Not just Itsuki. **_

_**Each and every girl had their own humane characteristics and while I myself got sick and tired of how the actual series ended in terms of writing quality… *cough* Biodad…**_

_**Regardless, I still don't own this series.**_

_**Back to this fic…**_

Ichika folded her hands under her chin, keeping her head up as she watched Fuutarou interact with her sisters.

What an interesting guy. It's only been a few weeks and not only had he managed to help them understand things (in her defense, she could get good grades if she had cared to apply herself along with some of her other sisters, but that's besides the point), but helped them improve as a family as well.

It was eerie how impactful he has been to their lives and yet Ichika could not shake off a weird feeling that this was all too convenient.

Ichika had first thought about how maybe he was their step dad's biological child, which means he'd known about them for a long time and they just didn't know about him. Say what you will, but Maruo Nakano is an influential man with looks very appealing to ladies if they're into his type.

Surely there'd have been a girl or two somewhere down the line, but that was stamped out the moment she went to his house.

He has a father who can attest that he is Fuutarou's real dad.

Her next thought was that he was a stalker, but that just didn't seem too likely.

He was technologically inept and from what she understood, had started off with little to no care about them, including in terms of looks.

Ichika changed positions and folded her arms around under her chest, emphasizing their size.

Now even if that's a rather depressing thought that she didn't immediately attract the affection of the young Uesugi, it does stamp out that he would be a stalker.

Lord knows the sister has a growing fanbase where some of their devotees are even starting to be able to tell which one specific sister is them.

They can't differentiate, but in a crowd they can tell which one of their favorite quintuplets is theirs.

Rather disturbing if anything.

Yet Fuutarou here was able to tell who's who on their first meeting.

Ichika stewed over that fact. Even if he had some sort of connection to her and Yotsuba, there's no way he could tell the other three apart and yet he can.

There were other explanations for the situation at hand, but every one of them had something that didn't make sense.

The one that didn't make sense among all was how he was managing to steal the hearts of her sisters and herself.

Yes, that's right.

Fuutarou Uesugi who doesn't even seem to sleep was slowly getting his hands wrapped around each and every one of them without even really trying.

You can argue that the sisters came from an all girls school, so they were more susceptible to guys, but that would hardly be an argument with Nino and herself having gone out and interacted with many guys their age.

Even then it wouldn't explain how he ensnared the many different personalities of the five, though that could be written off as a quintuplet thing.

Though it did seem the young boy had been trying to keep them happy since day one.

That brings her back to now where they were all on the apartment floor together doing homework with the boy in question grading their work.

Ichika's thoughts stewed over as her eyes fell onto the boy.

While some of her sisters would deny their feelings, it was quite obvious that some of them were trying their best to earn his affection.

Ichika held a hand to her chest as she thought about her own situation.

Would it be right for her to follow these feelings? She was the eldest sister and it wouldn't feel right if she were to disregard her own sisters feelings for her own wants.

"Hey, Fuutarou-kun, I don't understand this question right here." Yotsuba was asking their personal tutor.

"Mm? Literature? What's the question?" He asked, looking up from the papers to give the full attention of his blue eyes.

"It asks here about the moralityyyyyyy." Yotsuba trailed the last syllable as if she was trying to sound out the word, clearly not too used to it.

"Yes, that's how you say it." He motioned her onwards.

"It asks about the morality of this lady's actions." She finished.

The boy took the paper and gazed over it for a moment before he gave it back.

"This is more of a personal question. It's asking you about how you felt about what she did. You have read the book have you?" He explained before asking.

"O-oh, yeah! She was so smart, but the things she did were really mean." Yotsuba answered, nodding her head.

"Yes, the question is asking how you felt about what she did and would you agree with it." The boys voice gave no hint of annoyance and he was patient.

"Ah, what do you think?" Yotsuba asked, her intent clear.

"If I told you, you'd copy what I say for the answer, won't you?" He immediately saw through her question causing her to chuckle, rubbing the back of her head guilty.

"N-no! I'll do things myself, but I was just curious!" She defended herself.

"Mmm. While some of the things she's done were questionable, I can't disagree with things. She wanted the love of the prince and did whatever she could within reason to get him. She could have killed the other girls or worse, but she kept her self control. All's fair in love and war and she still managed to keep the moral high ground." Their tutor answered, as he began marking the paper he was grading.

"Ohh, I see. That's a logical way to see it as usual, Fuutarou-kun." She smiled, before returning to her work. "Thank you! This isn't so hard."

Ichika having observed the interaction that was way too convenient and creeply jarring as to how it came up right there, was then reminded of her past.

She was the eldest sister and the other quintuplets never argued that.

She didn't know when, but ever since they were young, the sisters would follow her lead usually even if someone like Itsuki or Nino were the types to take charge. Nowadays, that was true when they need an adult, but overall, they didn't need her for that too often.

As such, she can recall all the times she prioritized herself with getting what she wants first. She was greedy and selfish as a child if what she remembers was correct, but not in a terrible way.

In the normal way you'd expect from her age at the time.

And here she was, now close to being an adult and thinking almost the same way.

The only difference is that she doubted she could exercise seniority over her sisters for this.

The sisters were now fully their own people and can push back if she tried to exercise her oldest sister rights.

_He isn't aware of your history._

Her inner thoughts came to the surface.

Back in her old school, before Yotsuba failed, the quintuplets had their own group of friends.

Everyone except her and Miku, but the latter was just naturally antisocial.

Ichika wasn't disliked or being bullied or anything, but everyone was wary to be near her.

Her sisters weren't aware of this because none of their friends were going to explain to them why they don't like being near one of their sisters while Ichika herself always explained that she was just too lazy and tired for friends.

It wasn't like there was an incident or one big thing she did that had people stay away from her. It was just what everyone knew what she was capable of.

She wasn't some super genius sociopath capable of manipulating people, but human nature was rather easy and she can easily get things to go her way.

She was an actor now after all, so it wasn't strange for her to know how to act the part and swing something in her favor.

Of course, with all things, rumours went around and despite having never done anything to hurt anyone, people started avoiding her.

Not that she could blame them since she wasn't afraid of lying or playing whatever role she needed to suit her own needs.

This culminated in poor ol' her being called a snake or the devil or whatever else people's view of her was.

How cruel, it's a good thing she was so nice, otherwise she'd have felt petty. Alas, she did try to dissuade such thoughts since at heart she was just a normal girl and who wouldn't lie or act if it benefits them? It just so happens that she was better at it and probably wouldn't get caught.

The nail in the coffin was when she gave in and became the image people saw of her and just like that, she played the image of the aloof sleepy elder sister to her siblings while keeping the appearance of a dangerous snake to other people who know her.

She couldn't help but be this way, she lost her true self long ago and all of her friends got pushed away because a caricature is all they know.

Ichika's thoughts broke from the rumbling darkness by Fuutarou's voice.

"-chika. ICHIKA!" Fuutarou finally yelled, dropping a textbook on top of her work.

The eldest sister flinched as she looked up towards him as he glared down at her with those blue eyes.

"It's not time to daydream. You haven't even finished half your work yet." He growled as her thoughts slowly came together.

Oh, right, was she just sitting there daydreaming? At this point, being sleepy was just in her nature and that was no facade.

"Oh, sorry. I'll get right to it. I've just been really tired lately." She gave a lame excuse, knowing he wouldn't accept it, but would have to let this moment go anyways.

"You're always tired. Nothing's changed since the day I first met you troublesome sisters." He cut her excuse in half like she expected.

"Hey, she's been tired now that she has an actual job, just let her nap for a bit, Fuutarou." Yotsuba came to her aid.

"Urgh… Fine, but that means i'll have to be here longer to make sure you know what you're doing." He stood his ground, not giving an inch in terms of letting her slack off fully.

"Oh my, so i'll get Fuutarou-kun all to myself for the night?" Ichika teased and that got the same responses she'd have expected from everyone paying attention.

Nino glared, be honest with your feelings already, sis…

Miku pouted, poor girl, maybe that was a little too on the nose, maybe she should push her in the right direction.

Yotsuba blushed and looked away, don't try to act prude, Yotsuba, I know why you've taken up my offer to share panties.

Itsuki was hard at work as usual, her attention fully on her work, what a good girl, it's sad how hard she works to no avail. She used to get such good grades.

Fuutarou on the other hand merely paused for a moment. It was a brief pause where he stood still almost completely and then would respond.

It was a bit of a weird quirk, but nothing too bad.

"If I have to stay here until the suns sets, that means you've really been slacking off with your studies and I'll need to go harder on you." He growled, not recognizing the innuendo he made so easy to take.

She would've made another response, but decided to let it go.

Smiling, she resumed her work and things fell back into place for the afternoon.

It was funny how they've all gotten so used to this routine already.

_**Line Break**_

Fuutarou left late as he said he would, having caught Ichika up with everything.

As the sisters were about to finally go do whatever they felt like doing, Ichika got a call on her phone.

It was from Raiha.

Was she asking where her brother is? He is going home rather late after all.

Pressing the answer button, she held the phone to her ear and gave her usual "Hello?"

"Ah, Nakano-san! I-I wanted to ask you for something." The cute voice came over the phone.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked, curious.

"It's my brother. I hadn't noticed it before, but ever since he got the job, I don't think big bro has been getting actual sleep or he's been getting less than 6. I'm not saying it's you guys, but I was wondering if you could try to convince him to relax more. My brother's always been too much of a hard worker." She explained, getting Ichika to raise a brow.

Fuutarou isn't sleeping? That can't be right, even a robot would need to recharge and he never looked tired as long as physical activities weren't involved.

"He looked fine to me today. Is it really something to worry about?" The eldest sister asked.

There was a long pause on the phone, before Raiha spoke again.

"No, but it's always safe to be careful right? Big bros not the type to let these things show, yknow?"

Sounds about right.

There wasn't much she could do about this, since she doubted Fuutarou would listen to her to take a nap.

If anything, that'd be even less likely to make him rest, since he'd assume they were trying to trick him into something.

Nino kind of ruined the image of the sweet innocent and beautiful angels that they were after all.

Nonetheless, Ichika did have an idea.

"Okay, Raiha. I can help, but you'll have to listen to me on this plan, okay? Tomorrow, we'll be getting Fuutarou to stay the night." She began.

_**And that's that. I figured I could take some liberties with this, since the quints middle school days is largely unknown, so i'll be adding things here and there. Though I doubt that i'm fleshing them out in a way I like. Ah well. I started with Ichika here. Nino should be next and the orders go on.**_

_**Assuming I keep my motivation. **_

_**Regardless, hope you like this chap even though the game elements weren't really prominent here, since it's basically Ichika's point of view. **_

_**Au revoir.**_


End file.
